Amor en otro color
by Sakhory
Summary: Serie de One-shots/Viñetas/Drabbles sobre algunas parejas 2P!. Varios personajes.
1. AlemaniaxItalia

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, éstos personajes tampoco. Ni en éste capítulo, ni en los que siguen.

* * *

—Dudo que sea adecuado decir "Primero las damas" en esta situación—murmuró Alemania, levantando una ceja. Su acompañante lo oyó, y soltó una risita.

—Puedo subir yo solo a la góndola. Tengo experiencia, _capitano~_—le dijo Italia, subiéndose a dicho transporte—Pero no sé si puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Alemania intentó por todos los medios no encontrarle doble sentido a esas palabras.

Falló.

—Sólo trataba de hacer las cosas bien—se excusó el alemán, algo sonrojado, mientras entraba a la góndola, y tomaba asiento al lado del italiano.

—Ya veo. Aún así, te tardaste un poco. Hace unos cuantos días que te lo pedí.

—Ya. Estuve ocupado.

—Sí, ocupado jugando al fútbol con tu hermano.

— ¿Puedes dejar de lado el fútbol?

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Dejar de lado el fútbol? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con _mi_ Alemania?

—No soy tuyo. Y por esta noche, sólo quiero un poco de paz—murmuró el rubio, observando las luces de la ciudad de Venecia reflejadas en el agua. El gondolero había empezado a remar, un poco ajeno a la conversación de la "pareja". Más que nada porque Italia del Norte lo había amenazado un poco, todo esto sin que Alemania se enterara.

Italia sacó su cuchillo del interior de su gabardina, y comenzó a juguetear con él. Pero su mirada estaba fija en el semblante del alemán, que estaba ensimismado y concentrado en la belleza de la ciudad. Al castaño le gustaba ver al otro tan concentrado. Y le gustaba ver los ojos lilas del alemán así. Tenían un brillo especial, uno que armonizaba perfectamente con su preciosa ciudad italiana.

Sonrió de lado, y tomó el rostro del alemán para besarlo en los labios. El rubio apenas se sorprendió, pero desvió la mirada, sin emitir palabra alguna. Se limitó a volver a contemplar la ciudad, pensando que las luces podían lucir hermosas, pero que sin duda, el resplandor más hermoso era el de los ojos de Italia.

—_Capitano~_—lo llamó la nación italiana—No creí que te gustaría tanto mi ciudad.

—Es hermosa.

— ¿Como yo?

Sí, él lo era todavía más, pero no lo diría en voz alta. Se salió por la tangente.

—Me gusta la forma en la que las luces se reflejan en el agua.

—Sí, me di cuenta—comentó el castaño, rodando los ojos—Estuviste todo el rato mirando el agua en vez de admirar mi belleza—bufó.

El rubio esperó a que Italia dejara de mascullar cosas sobre su atractivo. Luego de que el descendiente de Roma se callara, Alemania volvió a hablar.

—También me gusta verte a ti.

El italiano frunció un poco el ceño. No le gustaba que lo hicieran ruborizarse así. No le gustaba que _Alemania_ lo hiciera ruborizar así. Se sentía igual que cuando era niño, en aquellos momentos en los que Sacro Imperio Romano se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar eso. El niño rubio había sido su primer amor. Y creyó que duraría para siempre.

Hasta que Alemania entró en escena.

Y le molestaba. Se sentía mal, porque una pequeña parte de sí mismo todavía estaba atada a ese niño que lo había protegido (aunque no lo reconociera) durante su infancia. Alemania no merecía ocupar sólo una parte de su corazón, lo merecía _todo_.

Alemania no era idiota. Estaba enterado de todo lo que había pasado antes de que él y el italiano se encontraran por primera vez. En parte, porque Romano solía recordárselo a gritos cada vez que peleaban.

Y vaya que le pagaba fuerte, más que cualquier otro insulto a sus patatas o _wurst_.

—A veces me recuerdas a alguien—murmuró Italia. Sentía que _debía_ hablar con Alemania sobre Sacro Imperio Romano.

—No me digas—refunfuñó el rubio— ¿Acaso te recuerdo a cierta persona de tu infancia? —sugirió amargamente.

—Escucha, fornido. Sólo quería ser sincero contigo, ¿bien?

—Sólo tengo una pregunta.

—Dispara.

—Seré directo…

—No lo estás siendo con tantas vueltas.

— ¿Sigues enamorado de él?

Italia hizo silencio. "Enamorado" tal vez no era la palabra. Más bien sería "No lo puedo olvidar". Por supuesto que no podía, su memoria de nación era muy buena. Y el recuerdo de Sacro Imperio Romano siempre estaría, hasta el final de sus días.

—Podría decirse que no sigo enamorado de él—contestó finalmente el italiano, y Alemania hubiera jurado que su corazón había prácticamente saltado de felicidad—Pero eso no significa que lo haya olvidado.

El alemán sintió ganas de maldecir al cielo. Siempre había un "pero". Incluso las luces de la ciudad de Venecia ya le parecían un poco menos bonitas.

Italia del Norte notó la diferencia en el estado de ánimo de su compañero.

—A veces mi hermano tiene razón. Pareces tener sesos de _wurst_—rió Italia.

— ¿Y ahora a qué viene eso? —preguntó el otro, mirando al castaño con mala cara.

—Eres lento para darte cuenta de las cosas. Sí, tal vez no haya olvidado a Sacro. Creo que nunca podría olvidarlo. Pero eso no es ningún impedimento para…

— ¿Para?

—… Para intentar algo nuevo—completó, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del alemán—Algo contigo, por si tu cerebro lleno de cerveza no capta la indirecta.

—No hacía falta el insulto—se quejó Alemania, pero tampoco apartó al italiano como solía hacer a menudo. Éste último se percató de eso, y una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro.

—_Signori_—los llamó el gondolero, deteniendo el vehículo—El p-paseo ha terminado—tartamudeó, hablando en italiano. El pobre hombre no se confiaba de ese italiano norteño.

—_Cazzo_—maldijo Italia, con ansias de matar al hombre. La otra nación se alarmó, y arrastró al italiano fuera de la góndola.

El hombre comenzó a gritarle que se había ido sin pagar.

— ¡No voy a pagarle ni un euro! —gritaba Italia, en su idioma natal— ¡No tenía derecho a interrumpir un momento tan romántico como ése! —Los grupos de turistas que pasaban por ahí, observaban a la nación italiana, aunque no entendían mucho, pero igualmente sacaban fotos— ¡Malditos _hipsters_! ¡Siempre sacando fotos! ¡Fotografíen esto! —finalizó, mostrando su dedo medio.

—Vaya, pero si es la cita más romántica de mi vida—comentó Alemania, sarcástico.

—Ay, _capitano_, no sabía que esto para ti era una cita~.

—_Italien_, estaba siendo sarcástico—aclaró, ambos caminando junto a los canales de Venecia.

—Tonterías. Yo sé que me quieres. De lo contrario, no te hubieses puesto tan celoso cuando hablábamos de Sacro Imperio Romano.

—No me lo recuerdes—gruñó el rubio, algo enfadado.

— ¿Lo ves? Eres un maldito celoso—se carcajeó Italia.

Alemania hizo silencio. El castaño dejó de reírse.

—Oye—lo llamó el descendiente de Roma—No era para que te pusieras como esposa celosa.

—Yo no me puse como esposa celosa…

—Lo hiciste, fornido, así que no me vengas con mierdas. Sólo quería decirte que no importa lo que haya pasado con Sacro Imperio Romano. Al que amo es a ti—tembló como si lo recorriera un escalofrío—Listo, _capitano_, ya me tragué el orgullo y lo dije. Es tu turno.

— ¿Eh? No vale, no estoy preparado.

—_Figlio di puttana!_ —lo insultó Italia—Vas a decirlo.

—_Nein_.

—Alemania—dijo de forma amenazante.

—Bien. Yo también te quiero.

La sonrisa del italiano hizo que al otro le diera un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Italia no volvió a decir nada más. Alemania tampoco. Simplemente tomó la mano de su acompañante, entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro. Y volvió a mirar hacia aquella ciudad iluminada, sabiendo que a pesar de la historia que podría haber tenido el italiano con alguien más, ahora su corazón le pertenecía.

Y viceversa.

* * *

-Puke rainbows- No tengo palabras para esto. Se me subió el azúcar. Pero sabía que debía escribirlo e.e (En cierto fic mío hace tiempo, prometí que escribiría una cita GerIta en góndola. Soy awesome, y por eso lo cumplí e.e).

Y con esto comienza mi nuevo proyecto :D Sobre drabbles/one-shots/viñetas de parejas 2P!. No habrá advertencias demasiado importantes, en caso de que haya algo demasiado fuera de lo común avisaré. Pero estará lo de siempre, insinuaciones subidas de tono y amenazas o insultos.

Las parejas serán 2P!x2P!, nada de Nyos! o 2P!x1P!, al menos no en esta historia. Los drabbles no tienen ninguna conexión entre sí, aunque a veces dé esa sensación. Predominará el Yaoi, pero también habrá Hetero y puede que hasta Yuri, ve~. Si alguien tiene alguna pareja que le guste, puede decirlo por un review. Si bien tengo varias en mente, capaz que hay alguna que estoy olvidando... y además viene bien saber los gustos de la gente que lee.


	2. FranciaxInglaterra

ASfsaf. Mil gracias por los reviews. No creí que gustaría tanto ._. Pero me alegra mucho :D! Espero que disfruten éste capítulo~. Premio (?) al que encuentre la referencia a Juego de Tronos que hay escondida. Seh, pero no va a ser el único capítulo que va a tener referencias de ése tipo xD

* * *

— ¡Voy a ayudarte a criar a ese niño! —exclamó Inglaterra, feliz.

Francia lo observó, con estupefacción. Era cierto que Canadá era un niño bastante rebelde… pero tampoco iba a caer tan bajo como para tener que recurrir a la ayuda de Inglaterra. Además, sólo Dios sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de ése británico…

—No necesito tu ayuda—contestó el galo. La sonrisa del inglés flaqueó, pero no por eso desapareció.

—Sí, la necesitas. Tú mismo lo dices— le recordó el de ojos celestes, y luego citó las palabras que el francés solía decir en los últimos tiempos— "_Ya no sé qué hacer no ése niño_"

—Puede que sea cierto. Pero eso no significa que te necesito.

—Pero además de mí, no tienes a nadie.

—Es mentira—replicó el francés, obstinado.

—A ver, dime, ¿a quién le pedirás ayuda?

—Tengo amigos.

—España y tú no se llevan de lo mejor últimamente, además de que él tiene a Romano, eso ya le da demasiadas preocupaciones. Prusia está en otra cosa, y reitero, no se lleva de lo mejor contigo. El resto de los europeos prácticamente te odian. Y no tienes a nadie más fuera del continente—concluyó Reino Unido, satisfecho con su argumento.

—Tal vez tenga a alguien a quién tú no conoces—sugirió Francia, aunque era mentira, pero sólo quería mostrar que el británico estaba equivocado.

—Eso no puede ser cierto. ¡Conozco a todos! —lanzó una carcajada infantil—Así que no temas. Estoy aquí para ayudarte con Canadá.

— ¿No tienes que ocuparte de Estados Unidos? —Esa era la última carta del francés.

Inglaterra dudó un instante. Si bien estaba emocionado con la perspectiva de ayudar a Francia (pasaría más tiempo con el francés, algo que llevaba deseando desde siempre), tampoco podía dejar a Estados Unidos solo. Era su hermanito pequeño.

Pero su _fantabulosa_ mente tuvo una idea genial.

— ¡Cuidaremos a los dos norteamericanos entre los dos!

.

—Creo que esto será una pésima idea—murmuró Francia, observando a las dos colonias norteamericanas.

Estados Unidos y Canadá se miraban entre ellos. Ambos sostenían un palo. La diferencia era que el pelirrojo lo utilizaba para golpear las pelotas que le lanzaban en el aire, y el rubio arrastraba la pelota por el suelo usando el palo.

Francia sólo deseaba que no se les ocurriera usar los palos para golpearse entre sí.

—_Aww_. ¿No se ven adorables juntos? —suspiró Inglaterra, con un tono de voz soñador.

—Parecen dos vándalos. Como tú.

—Tienes una forma tan rara de demostrar cariño, _France…_

—No estoy demostrando cariño. No te tengo cariño, idiota.

—Pero algún día descifraré lo que en realidad quieres decir con esas palabras hostiles…

— ¿Qué eres un estúpido? —sugirió el francés.

—No, tiene que ser otra cosa.

—_Tonto Indateda_—lo llamó Estados Unidos.

—Aprende a hablar bien—gruñó Canadá— ¿En serio tengo que quedarme con él? —le preguntó a Francia. El francés asintió, y el pequeño canadiense resopló. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa que sólo auguraba problemas, y comenzó a molestar al menor.

—Se llevan tan bien. Igual que nosotros~—comentó Inglaterra, feliz. Francia no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

— ¿Tu idea era dejarlos jugar juntos? —quiso asegurarse el galo.

—Bueno, así se hacen compañía y no están tan solos—contestó el inglés—Pero no son los únicos que necesitan compañía—apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del francés, entrelazando su mano con la del más alto—Yo también la necesito. Y necesito _tu_ compañía, _love~_.

Francia quiso apartar al pegajoso inglés, pero éste se había abrazado a él, y no renunciaría tan fácil. Inglaterra parecía más feliz que nunca, tal vez porque estaba acurrucado contra su amor platónico.

—Vete de aquí—gruñó el de ojos lila.

—Un ratito más~—pidió el de orbes celestes, restregándose contra el cuello de Francia. Éste último sintió cosquillas, y flaqueó ante el inglés. Simplemente aguantó "_un ratito_".

Pero el tiempo podía llegar a ser algo demasiado subjetivo.

.

—Inglaterra, apártate—se quejó Francia, luego de quince minutos con el inglés abrazándolo. Lo único que le servía para matar el tiempo era observar a Estados Unidos y Canadá jugar a monstruos y doncellas. Claro que como ninguno de los niños había querido ser la doncella, los dos eran monstruos, pero monstruos sin doncellas a las cuáles atormentar.

—Pero mi tiempo todavía no terminó…—protestó Inglaterra.

— ¡Qué tiempo ni qué tiempo! —El francés lo apartó de un empujón— ¡Me tienes que dejar en paz!

—Pero no quiero. Estoy bien así.

—Yo no. Así que déjate de "_peros_", o te aparto yo mismo.

—Al menos si me apartas eso significa que me tocas…

— ¡Estás enfermo! —siseó Francia.

—Enfermo de amor~.

—Cursiladas. Deja de decir eso, o ésos dos—señaló a las colonias norteamericanas—Van a salir tan locos como tú. Y yo no quiero eso para Canadá.

— ¿Sabes? Deberíamos compartirlos.

— ¿Compartirlos?

— ¡Serían nuestros hijos!

— ¡No! —exclamó Francia, cumpliendo con su palabra de apartar al británico, y cruzándose de brazos.

—Fue bueno mientras duró—suspiró Inglaterra.

—Espero que lo hayas aprovechado, porque no volverá a suceder.

—No digas que no. Es demasiado pronto. ¡Y yo no dejaré de insistir! —exclamó el inglés, feliz. Francia hizo una pausa antes de responder, mientras las dos colonias salían corriendo hacia afuera.

—…En momentos como éste, desearía nunca haberte conocido.

—Qué malo eres—lloriqueó, pero se recompuso al instante—El destino quiso unirnos.

— ¿Destino? —Bufó el galo—Más bien un amargado hijo de puta sin nada qué hacer más que molestar.

—Pero a mí no me molesta estar contigo…

—A mí sí.

—Creo que puedo cambiar eso.

—No, no puedes. La única forma de hacerlo es irte y no regresar.

— ¡Pero ésta es mi casa!

— ¡Es _mi_ casa, vándalo!

—Tú casa, mi casa. En un matrimonio, las cosas se comparten.

— ¡Nosotros no estamos casados ni lo estaremos jamás!

—Yo no diría eso tan pronto—susurró Inglaterra por lo bajo, y a pesar de su mirada inocente, había cierto tono perverso en su voz.

.

El francés nunca se había sentido tan agradecido por la homofobia en esa sociedad.

Aunque el llanto de Inglaterra le irritaba bastante.

—_Buaaa_—chilló, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Canadá lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y Estados Unidos reía entre dientes por el sufrimiento de su tutor— _¡No nos quieren casar porque somos dos hombres!_

Un auténtico milagro.

—Tal vez deba vestirme de mujer…—sugirió el inglés, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Ni se te ocurra—siseó Francia, no queriendo pensar en la imagen mental.

—Pero, puedo conseguir un vestido que bonito que me quede bien. Conozco una joven del pueblo que tiene buen gusto y casi mi misma masa corporal…

— ¡Estúpido afeminado!

— ¡No soy afeminado, quiero casarme contigo!

— ¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡No aceptaré!

—Qué malo eres. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que aceptes?

—Ya te lo dije. Desaparecer.

—Tengo magia, pero no de ése tipo.

—Qué lástima.

—Lástima es que no hay hechizos para que te enamores de mí… bueno, los hay, pero no me gustan—reconoció Inglaterra—Yo quiero que me ames. Y sin magia.

El francés se sonrojó. Eso había sonado… bastante sincero. Y tierno. A veces Inglaterra decía cosas que de verdad valían la pena escuchar. Tal vez lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle el gusto de algo, ¿verdad?

Suspiró. Normalmente, habría necesitado vino para hacer eso. Pero no lo tenía, y mejor acabar con las cosas lo más rápido posible.

—Inglaterra—lo llamó.

— ¿S-sí? —tartamudeó él, emocionado.

—Tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, entusiasmado.

—Cierra los ojos.

Inglaterra obedeció, imaginándose de qué se trataría. Tal vez sería un abrazo sorpresa. O tendría flores escondidas, o le daría algún otro tipo de regalo. Como dulces o más flores. ¡O una carta declarándole su amor! En corazón le latía apresuradamente, a causa de las expectativas por lo que Francia tenía que darle.

Sólo en sus sueños había imaginado lo que en realidad pasó. Porque sólo en sus sueños Francia lo hacía cerrar los ojos y luego darle un beso.

En ése momento sucedió en la realidad. E Inglaterra se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía hacer realidad uno de sus sueños.


	3. AustriaxSuiza

Las manos de Suiza temblaron al escuchar la tétrica melodía que el austríaco tocaba en el piano. Se mordió el labio, intentando concentrarse en la tarea de arreglar el reloj de su amiga Seychelles, pero se le erizaba la piel con los sonidos que los dedos de Austria generaban al deslizarse sobre las teclas del instrumento. No sabía por qué, pero al escuchar esa melodía con tinte sombrío, le daban ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, taparse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y pensar en ovejas simpáticas.

—Austria—murmuró el suizo, sin creer que podría hacerse oír por encima del sonido del piano. Pero la otra la nación lo escuchó perfectamente, y paró en seco.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, en parte molesto. Pero la curiosidad por lo que el rubio podría decirle era mayor que cualquier molestia.

— ¿Puedes dejar de tocar eso? —pidió tímidamente.

— ¿No te gusta? —En el pálido rostro de Austria se reflejó una mueca al pensar en esa posibilidad—Es una de mis propias creaciones.

—Es… _impresionante_—reconoció Suiza, intentando no mentir—Pero me está perturbando un poco—"_Por no decir bastante_" añadió para sus adentros.

El austríaco frunció el ceño. No era precisamente el efecto que buscaba conseguir. Le dio un trago a la cerveza que había a su lado, y observó a la nación helvética, que intentaba concentrarse en su labor de arreglar el reloj, aún notando la penetrante mirada del azabache.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el rubio, nervioso con la mirada carmesí clavada en él.

—No—contestó el otro, desde el piano.

Suiza volvió a su tarea, pero Austria no dejó de observarlo minuciosamente. El más bajo se repetía continuamente que no debía ponerse nervioso, pero se le resbalaban los objetos de las manos, cayendo encima del sofá en el que se encontraba. Se sonrojó de vergüenza. ¡Era imposible que, de todas las naciones, a él le invadiera la torpeza a la hora de arreglar un simple reloj!

Todo era culpa de Austria.

— ¡Deja de mirarme! —exclamó el suizo, alterado, luego de un buen rato de miradas acosadoras por parte del músico.

—Déjame pensarlo—respondió el austríaco, adoptando una falsa pose pensativa. Bebió un trago a su cerveza y le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa a la otra nación—No tengo ganas de dejar de verte~.

El rubio pensó en darle una respuesta cortante, pero esa última frase le había sonado como algo bastante romántico, viniendo de _esa_ nación, claro.

—Está bien—fue lo único que pudo murmurar Suiza. Volvió a su actividad con el reloj, todavía con el corazón latiéndole un poco más deprisa que de costumbre.

—Suiza—lo llamó Austria, luego de otro rato. El rubio despegó su vista del reloj, y se encontró con la mirada del austríaco muy cerca de la suya. ¿¡Cuándo se había puesto de pie y se había acercado tanto a él!? Suiza se sobresaltó y dejó escapar un pequeño gritito—No es para tanto—murmuró el austríaco.

—N-no aparezcas así de repente—lo reprendió el suizo, con una mano apoyada en el pecho.

—No aparecí de repente, sólo me acerqué más a ti—el azabache se calló un segundo— ¿Te molesta?

—No del todo—reconoció.

—Entonces no veo el problema.

El rubio tenía ganas de decirle "_Tú nunca ves problemas_", pero se aguantó. Y lo cierto era que el único problema que Austria veía, era que no se encontraban tan cerca cómo hubiera deseado.

Antes de que Suiza pudiera hacer algo, el más alto le quitó el reloj de las manos al otro. El suizo fulminó con la mirada a su vecino (aunque más que dar miedo, el gesto le provocó ternura al mayor).

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? —le reprochó el helvético.

—Porque el reloj de tu _amiguita_…—respondió el ex imperio, pronunciando con rencor esa última palabra—…Nos estorba.

Acto seguido, el austríaco se acercó lentamente al menor, haciendo que las respiraciones de ambos chocaran. Austria fue inclinando la cabeza lentamente hasta rozar su nariz con la mejilla del rubio.

—Me encantas—ronroneó el mayor contra la mejilla del suizo. Éste sintió que hiperventilaba.

La nación austríaca acarició el rostro del otro, y acercó los labios ajenos a los suyos. Rozó la boca del otro con la suya, disfrutando de esa extraña corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que tenía a Suiza cerca cuyo. Acortó los milímetros de distancia que había entre ambas bocas. A partir de ahí, movió con maestría los labios sobre la boca del país vecino.

El suizo intentó no hiperventilar en ese momento. Sólo cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las acciones del otro. Se separaron al poco rato, con parsimonia. El más bajo quería decir algo, pero no podía emitir alguna palabra demasiado concreta.

—Ya, eso hizo que me encantaras aún más—confesó Austria, y la cara del otro se llenó de todos los tonos de rojo a causa de la vergüenza.

— ¿No pensaste en la posibilidad de omitir ese tipo de comentarios? —sugirió Suiza, bajando la mirada.

—_Nah_—el más alto rodó los ojos—Sería demasiado aburrido.

—Eres un poco odioso.

El ex imperio frunció el ceño ante esa crítica. Iba a responderle, pero un murmullo de Suiza lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Pero así te quiero—había dicho, todavía desviando la mirada y con el sonrojo presente en las mejillas.

El austríaco le dio un asfixiante abrazo a su vecino, pensando en lo lindo que se veía así.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :'3 Amo a ésos dos, juntos y por separado. Me puse a trabajar en el GiriPan, así que quién sabe, tal vez dentro de poco estará~. Lo digo porque varias personas lo pidieron, parece que son más populares de lo que creí e.e . Y sino, hay parejas para rato xD. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y leyeron!


	4. GreciaxJapón

—A veces pienso que serían mejor rojas—dijo Japón, de la nada, observando las rosáceas flores de cerezo. Grecia apartó la mirada del japonés para observar también los pétalos de dichas flores, pero no duró mucho tiempo. El nipón era más interesante para él. Aún así, contestó a la repentina confesión del más bajo.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque tendrían el color de la sangre.

El griego suspiró. Japón y su obsesión por lo sangriento era algo aterrador y atractivo al mismo tiempo.

—Aunque también me recuerdan a otra cosa—continuó el japonés, con la mirada fija en el césped, que estaba lleno de pétalos caídos.

—Como tus ojos—soltó distraídamente el país mediterráneo, lo que le arrancó un pequeño sonrojo a Japón.

—Eh… me refería a que el rojo también es el símbolo del poder.

—Y del amor y la pasión…

— ¿Puedes dejar de decir cosas como ésa?

—Mientras esté a tu lado, no.

Eso sonaba bastante cursi, pero como Grecia era un jodido pervertido, (según el japonés), la frase no hacía que vomitara arcoíris.

Pero, ¿qué hacía Japón juntándose con un pervertido así? Ni él mismo lo sabía con exactitud. Tal vez porque, a pesar de los acosos, le gustaba pasar tiempo con el griego. Cuando no sacaba a relucir su vena pervertida, era una persona muy culta y con la que se podía disfrutar charlando un buen rato.

Claro que, esa vena pervertida salía a relucir con bastante frecuencia, o al menos mientras el japonés anduviera cerca.

—Deberíamos irnos—sugirió el griego.

— ¿Por qué? Y no hace falta hablar en plural.

—Porque conociendo a Turquía, vendrá a molestar en cuestión de poco rato.

—No creo que moleste más de lo que molestas tú.

— ¡Pero me arrastrará lejos de ti!

—Más razón para que se aparezca.

—Qué mentiroso eres, Japón. Te encanta pasar tiempo conmigo.

—No hables si no sabes.

—Pero lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes. No sabes nada sobre mí.

—De hecho, sé bastante. Eres un egocéntrico que sólo se preocupa por él, que adora ver a los demás en problemas, y odia que lo acosen. Caes fácilmente ante los placeres, ya sean dulces o un manga _hentai_. No te gusta ayudar a los demás a menos que puedas sacar provecho de eso. ¿Quieres que siga?

—No. Eso sólo demuestra lo acosador que eres.

—No soy acosador. Me contaste todo eso—dijo, aunque luego de un rato agregó: —excepto lo del manga _hentai_. Eso tuve que averiguarlo por mis propios medios.

—Joder, después de todo sí que eres un acosador. De todas formas, no insistas, no me van los _playboy _que se acuestan con cualquiera.

—No me acuesto con cualquiera—Grecia hizo una mueca—Tú no eres cualquiera.

— ¡No me acuesto contigo!

—Oh, pero lo harás. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo…

—Muérete, Grecia.

—No me da la gana.

—Maldito promiscuo.

—Oye, ése es bueno—el heleno rió entre dientes— ¿Y cuándo vamos a mi casa?

—Nunca.

—Me lo tomaré como un ahora mismo…

—Siempre haces lo que te conviene.

—Y, por supuesto. No voy a hacer lo contrario…

—Te odio. Puedes irte solito a tu casa, yo voy a la mía—el japonés se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse. El europeo frunció el ceño, pero antes de que el asiático pudiera escapar, se abalanzó rápidamente hacia él— ¿¡Qué coño haces!? ¡Suéltame! —siseó.

El rubio no dijo nada. Japón forcejeaba, aunque él no lo iba a dejar ir. El azabache le pegó una patada en la ingle, y Grecia, aguantó con todas sus fuerzas el dolor, y evitó soltarlo. Aunque luego cayó al suelo, encima del cuerpo del más bajo.

El japonés gruñó al sentir el cuerpo del griego encima de él. Aunque no estaba seguro de si era un gruñido por el mal humor o por lo excitante de la situación. Tal vez ambas eran correctas.

—Sal… de encima… mío—dijo pausadamente el asiático, intentando no relajarse o bajar la guardia. Si bien una parte de él quería dejarse llevar por la situación (y por el irresistible atractivo del rubio), seguía reacio en confiar en Grecia.

—No. Estamos bastante bien así—fue la respuesta del país mediterráneo. _Casi _había olvidado el dolor en la ingle, a causa de tener el japonés tan cerca. Más que nunca.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que no me gusta que hables en plural? Yo no estoy nada bien.

—…Entonces tendré que hacer algo para mejorarlo.

—Eso. Puedes quitarte de encima de mí para empezar…—iba a agregar algo más, pero Japón se vio callado por los labios del más alto.

Fue un contacto bastante fugaz. El griego tuvo que apartarse rápidamente, porque pensó que al asiático le había dado algo. No había habido respuesta de ningún tipo, ni negativa ni positiva.

Japón parpadeaba, atónito. Contemplaba los ojos celestes de Grecia como intentando entender algo desconocido para él. El griego sonrió cariñosamente.

Y entonces el nipón lo apartó de una fuerte patada.

— ¿¡Porqué eso!? —se quejó el griego, sujetándose el estómago. Un hilillo de sangre se había escapado de su boca.

— ¡Por invadir mi espacio personal! —chilló Japón, y a continuación desenvainó su _katana_.

—…Mierda.

* * *

Yesss, terminé el GiriPan n.n Espero que les guste! Personalmente, no es de mis favoritas (En 2P!. Con las versiones normales, me encanta), pero hice lo que pude D: Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente!


	5. NoruegaxDinamarca

Noruega observó a Dinamarca, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa boba (de la cuál Finlandia se hubiera burlado seguro) invadiera su rostro.

—Tu película está muy buena—comentó el danés, sonriendo animadamente.

—He tenido mejores—contestó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros, si bien el cumplido le hizo querer dar saltos sobre el sofá en el que se encontraban sentados.

El más alto volvió a volcar la atención en la televisión, mientras que el escandinavo continuó con la mirada fija en su acompañante, y tampoco estaba demasiado interesado en dejar de observarlo. Dinamarca se percató de eso, y miró al noruego por el rabillo del ojo. Éste le guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona, y el danés volvió a posar la vista en la pantalla, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Aún así, el nerviosismo no le dejó concentrarse en la película en ningún momento.

— ¿E-estás mirando algo en especial? —tartamudeó el danés.

—A ti—respondió Noruega, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El rubio se mordió el labio al escuchar las palabras del castaño, e intentó volver a la película, pero no lo logró. Sólo pudo bajar la mirada al suelo, consciente de la mirada del dueño de la casa sobre él. Se sentía muy extraño cuando el noruego lo miraba tan intensamente. No podía atinar a hacer algo coherente. Parecía que la sola mirada esmeralda del otro le ponía la mente completamente en blanco, y en lo único que podía pensar era en el hombre (nación) que tenía enfrente. Eso descolocaba completamente a Dinamarca, aunque de a poco se acostumbraba. Aunque todavía había cosas que lo seguían tomando por sorpresa…

— ¡Noruega! —chilló el danés cuando el más bajo lo sentó encima de sus piernas. Intentó levantarse, pero el escandinavo lo sujetaba fuertemente por las caderas y hacía fuerza hacia abajo— ¡No hagas eso! —se estremeció al percatarse de que sus pelvis estaban muy cerca una de otra.

Pero eso no parecía molestar demasiado al noruego, que observaba al rubio con una sonrisa en los labios, que había pasado de ser tierna y boba a presentar cierto tinte perverso y lujurioso.

— ¿Que no haga qué, _Den_? —preguntó con falsa inocencia el castaño.

El aludido tragó saliva al ver esos ojos verdes clavados en él, e intentó apartarse nuevamente, pero el otro continuó, terco, sujetándolo sin permitirle escaparse.

—De todas las cosas que puedes hacer estando encima de mí—comenzó el noruego, entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Pretendes escapar?

— ¡Es… es raro!

— ¿Y por eso es malo? —Noruega bufó—Hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces…

—No digo que sea malo—protestó Dinamarca, intentado cruzar los brazos… pero el poco espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos no le permitía hacer eso—Se me hace difícil. Haces que me cueste pensar…

Y el danés se calló antes de agregar "_Por tu culpa mi corazón late demasiado rápido_". A veces la sinceridad se apoderaba de él y terminaba diciendo cosas que lo hacían morirse de vergüenza más tarde. Sobre todo cuando se encontraba con Noruega.

Noruega simplemente lo observó un par de segundos, antes de ladear la cabeza y depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del otro.

Cualquiera pensaría que era algo demasiado soso y nada sexy, pero el noruego sabía que ese simple contacto era capaz de acelerar la frecuencia cardíaca del más alto. No hacía falta que éste se lo dijera con palabras. Y la otra nación bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y colocó las manos en la camisa del otro, apretando la tela, como si eso fuera a aplacar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—_Du er søt_ **(*)** —Le dijo el noruego, acariciándole los cabellos dorados. Dinamarca sonrió, lo que marcó un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Eso prácticamente hizo trizas la capacidad de Noruega para abstenerse de caer ante las cosas dulces.

.

— ¿Ya podemos entrar? —le preguntó Mr. Puffin a Islandia. La nieve caía sobre ellos, y los dos tenían bastante frío, si bien el animal lo soportaba bastante bien gracias a sus plumas.

—No creo—murmuró el islandés, viendo por la ventana de la casa de su hermano a los dos enamorados.

— ¿Significa que nos quedaremos aquí congelándonos…?

—Supongo. Parece que se durmieron en el sofá—el ave soltó un quejido ante las palabras de su dueño—Aunque podemos pedir refugio en la casa de Suecia y Finlandia… sólo espero que no estén igual que ellos.

—Esperemos.

.

—Tengo la sensación de que olvido algo—murmuró Noruega para sí mismo, mientras Dinamarca dormía sobre su pecho, respirando pausadamente— ¿Islandia no dijo que iba a venir…?

Pensó detenidamente sobre eso mientras observaba el techo, acariciando distraídamente la espalda del danés. Pero sentía que los acontecimientos recientes le habían borrado un poco las "responsabilidades". Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, reconfortado por el cálido cuerpo encima de él.

* * *

**(*)** "Eres lindo/dulce" en noruego :3.

Asdfgh. LOS AMO EN 2P!. Normales también, pero es como que en 2P! me llegan más al alma(?. Aunque el azúcar es otro tema e.e~.

Nos leemos en el siguiente n.n A ver... dentro de 5 días, o sea, el Sábado. Sí, actualizo el fic cada 5 días. Ahora soy una persona organizada(? -Mentira-. Me dejo de estupideces. Saludos a todos los que leen, y que tengan un buen día. Aunque hoy sea Lunes. Todos necesitamos apoyo moral los lunes.


	6. CanadáxIslandia

Mr. Puffin observó, cómodamente posado en el respaldo del sofá, como esa nación desconocida (para él) entraba en la casa del islandés. Éste sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras que el recién llegado parecía ligeramente incómodo.

—_Halló_—saludó Islandia—Es un placer tenerte aquí, Canadá.

El ave registró el nombre del desconocido en su memoria. Porque tenía la sensación de que ese tipo rubio los visitaría más de una vez.

Y si había algo que lo perturbaba, era la mascota de la nación norteamericana. Un oso polar. Pequeño, pero parecía fiero. Mr. Puffin odiaba a los osos polares.

—Kumajiro, quédate aquí—ordenó el canadiense. Las dos mascotas se miraron entre sí, fijamente.

—Oye, ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Islandia, acercándose al mayor.

—No lo sé, tú me invitaste—Canadá frunció el ceño— ¿Tienes algo planeado?

—La verdad es que no. ¡Pero podemos jugar a algo!

—Como digas el _Monopoly_, te juro que me largo…

—_Nah_. Los vikingos no necesitamos ese juego. Además, ni siquiera puedo tener espadas—hizo un puchero—Iba a decir algo más divertido. Como…—lo pensó unos segundos— ¡Las escondidas!

— ¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, el escondite, escondidas… ¡uno se esconde y el otro lo busca! —explicó, emocionado.

—Sé lo que es. Pero no esperaba que lo sugirieras.

— ¿No te gusta? —cuestionó el albino, con la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro. Una punzada de culpabilidad atacó a Canadá.

—No, no es eso…

—Entiendo—dijo Islandia, bajando la mirada—Sí, puede ser un poco infantil. Lo siento. Sólo qué… hace mucho que no juego. Y… siempre fue divertido. Además, hubiera sido aún más divertido hacerlo contigo—sonrió levemente, observándolo con esos grandes ojos rosáceos, y Canadá sintió un retorcijón en el estómago.

—Islandia—lo llamó, usando un tono demasiado serio. El aludido se sorprendió un poco—Jugaremos a lo que tú quieras—suspiró, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de eso.

—¿¡En serio!? —la felicidad invadió el rostro del nórdico, y contuvo las ganas de gritar de emoción—¡Vayamos afuera!

Las dos naciones salieron de allí, dejando a sus dos mascotas mirándose asesinamente. ¿El osezno comería al frailecillo, o el ave picotearía al mamífero? En ese momento, ninguno de los dueños pensó en eso. Uno estaba demasiado emocionado, y el otro… no tenía ni idea de que saldría de eso.

.

—Está bien. Tú te esconderás primero. Pero luego te tocará contar, ¿vale? —indicó Islandia, yendo hacia una pared— ¡No vale esconderse adentro de la casa!

"_Mierda_" maldijo mentalmente el canadiense, al ver sus planes deshechos.

— ¡Empezaré! —anunció el islandés—_einn, tveir, þrír_…

Canadá buscó con la mirada un buen lugar para esconderse, pero sólo vio un montón de árboles. Detrás de ellos era algo demasiado obvio, y si se trepaba haría demasiado ruido. Podría desobedecer la regla que había puesto Islandia, pero se sentía mal haciéndolo.

"_Oh, vamos, haz sido un hijo de puta toda tu vida, ¿y ahora el niño nórdico hace que cambies tu conducta?_" se dijo. Pero ahuyentó esos pensamientos al darse cuenta que el tiempo corría.

Decidió ir hacia el patio trasero de la casa. Después de todo, no contaba como el interior de la casa.

.

—Oh, vamos, Canadá, pensé que lo harías mejor—reprochó Islandia, encontrado rápidamente al canadiense. Éste se sorprendió. ¡Si apenas había terminado de contar! —Es mi turno~—continuó animadamente— ¡Cuenta hasta cincuenta!

Canadá bufó, y fue hacia adelante, mientras Islandia lo seguía con una sonrisa en la cara. Eso lo hizo ruborizarse.

"_Al menos está disfrutando_" pensó, sin poder evitar pensar que ese ridículo esfuerzo valía la pena.

Rápidamente terminó la cuenta regresiva, y se dispuso a buscar al anfitrión. Aunque no lo vio por ninguna parte. Incluso entró a la casa, pensando que Islandia había hecho trampa, pero sólo vio a las dos mascotas en la misma posición en la que habían quedado antes, evaluándose una a la otra hasta descubrir si había algún tipo de amenaza.

—Ya, Islandia, no tengo idea de dónde estás—reconoció Canadá, buscando nuevamente en los árboles.

Algo que cayó en la cabeza. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y descubrió una pequeña semilla que crecía en los árboles. Suspiró, suponiendo que se había caído sola. Pero volvió a caerle otra.

—Ya basta…—luego de murmurar eso, el canadiense abrió los ojos como platos. Elevó la mirada, y se encontró con el islandés aguantando la risa.

—Sí que te costó—dijo el albino, moviendo las piernas. Se encontraba sentado en la cima del árbol. El norteamericano se preguntó cómo habría hecho para subirse allí sin hacer ruido—Ven aquí, Canadá~.

—Baja tú—suspiró el otro, sin demasiadas ganas de ir.

—No, quiero que vengas. Tengo que darte algo.

¿Dónde estaba la cena aburrida y monótona que los adultos tenían? ¿Porqué tenía que tocarle ir a la casa de una nación con un espíritu libre?

Canadá se subió al tronco del árbol, y cuando fue a alcanzar la rama en la que Islandia se encontraba sentado, éste saltó rápidamente hacia otra y se bajó del árbol.

— ¿Qué haces? —soltó el mayor, ligeramente enfadado.

—Te tardaste mucho—se quejó el nórdico—Me dio frío.

—No hace frío.

— ¡No estoy tan abrigado como tú! —volvió a quejarse, mientras entraba a la casa. El canadiense se frotó las sienes, y armándose de paciencia por enésima vez en esa tarde, lo siguió.

.

—Islandia…—Canadá sintió que el corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal— ¿Q-qué crees que haces?

El islandés se encontraba con el rostro enterrado en el pecho del otro, y las manos metidas en los bolsillos del uniforme del canadiense.

—Tengo la nariz y las manos frías—fue la respuesta del albino.

—Tienes una estufa apenas a unos metros—le recordó el rubio, nervioso.

—Pero también estás tú.

—No soy tu calentador personal.

—No lo eres… pero a mí me gustaría que lo fueras. Eres cálido.

Y el canadiense estaba sintiendo calor también, más del que estaba acostumbrado a sentir normalmente.

—Oye, Canadá…—comenzó Islandia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— ¿Sabes qué? —No, no sabía—Desde que viniste a mi casa, no fumaste.

El norteamericano creyó que era una broma, pero una vez que lo pensó detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Aunque…

— ¿Cómo sabes que fumo? —preguntó, curioso.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe—contestó Islandia, como si fuera obvio—Además, sólo hace falta observarte…

— ¿Estás diciendo que me observas?

—Ah… sí… ¿está mal?

—…No.

—Me alegro, porque es divertido~. Como jugar a las escondidas contigo—Aunque para Canadá no había sido nada divertido— ¿Volverás a visitarme pronto?

—Si tú quieres…

—Sí quiero.

—Entonces sí.

—Y jugaremos a otra cosa. Como a "tú las traes".

—No me jodas—susurró Canadá. El europeo rió.

—Era broma—el alivio inundó al rubio—Vamos a jugar a los doctores—finalizó Islandia, con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

En ese mismísimo momento, una imagen mental de lo más francesa cruzó la mente del canadiense. Éste sintió definitivamente, la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas, y que estaría a punto de salirle también por la nariz.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el islandés, confundido.

—Y-yo…—tartamudeó Canadá—Esto… t-te veo luego. S-sí, eso.

— ¿Ah? ¿Pero vas a jugar a los doctores conmigo cuando vuelvas, no es así? —El rubio quiso negarse, pero el tono de voz del albino le sonaba terriblemente sugerente—Tenemos que ir a mi habitación para jugar—agregó, y ahí Canadá hubiera jurado que un hilillo de sangre le salió por la nariz.

— ¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión! —exclamó el canadiense, haciendo uso de su autocontrol, mientras tomaba a Kumajiro en brazos y salía de allí rápidamente.

Islandia permaneció parado en la sala, parpadeando por esa despedida. Luego suspiró.

—Qué lástima—dijo entrando en su habitación, mientras Mr. Puffin se relajaba al ver que los extraños se habían retirado de allí—Supongo que no le gustó la idea—añadió por lo bajo, tomando su juego de _Dr. House_ e introduciéndolo en su _Play Station_—Tal vez se puso nervioso, y prefiere jugar en la sala. O tal vez deba ordenar este lugar más seguido…—siguió murmurando, sin saber porqué el canadiense se había ido de forma tan precipitada.

.

— ¿Por qué nos fuimos? —Preguntó Kumajiro— ¿Por qué estás así?

—Inhala… exhala… ¡Es un niño, un jodido niño! —decía Canadá, mientras ese manojo de emociones (y perversiones) que lo habían asaltado momentos antes se apaciguaban.

—…Canadá es raro—concluyó el osezno, observando a su amo, que todavía tenía cierto sonrojo en las mejillas.

* * *

Ay zí(?. Nah, traigo una pareja un poco crack, pero a mi parecer es muy bonita :3 Si alguien leyó "Una fiesta disfrazada de reunión" no le va a parecer tan nueva xD. En fin, dejo por aquí. Hasta el siguiente capítulo~.


	7. EstoniaxUcrania

¿Podría haber persona en el mundo tan desesperante y difícil de tratar como Estonia? Eso se preguntaba Ucrania bastante a menudo. Especialmente, cuando estaba frente a frente con el estonio. Tenía una capacidad prácticamente innata para sacarla de quicio.

Y si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, ella lo habría golpeado, demostrándole que las mujeres también saben pelear. Pero ése rubio parecía ser una excepción a la regla, y algo en su interior la forzaba a abstenerse de partirle la cara, por menos femenino que eso sonara, y por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo.

En cambio, se limitó a sonreír.

—Es una lástima—la ucraniana hizo un pequeño puchero—De verdad quería que me acompañaras.

—Ve con alguien más. Yo no iré—fue lo que dijo el estonia, volcando nuevamente la atención a su libro. Ucrania quedó de pie no muy lejos de él, con un tic en la ceja. Pero tomó aire, y nuevamente volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—Vamos. Sólo quiero que me acompañes al bar a por unos vodkas. Además, necesitas salir~.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no para que tu cerebro lo asimile?

"_Ahora sí lo mato_" pensó ella. Apretó los puños, pero se relajó a los pocos segundos. No la había tratado de boba. Estonia trataba de boba a toda persona que se le pasara por enfrente. Y seguramente también lo haría consigo mismo si no fuera porque su ego era bastante elevado.

—Mira, sólo quiero que te diviertas un poco—continuó ella, persistente.

—Me divierto solo.

— ¡Debes probar algo nuevo~!

—No quiero.

—Imbécil—soltó Ucrania, sin pensarlo demasiado, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Eso llamó la atención del estonio. Si bien la ucraniana no era la reina de la amabilidad, jamás le había hablado mal. Ni siquiera le había dicho una palabra como esa. Podía parecer una estupidez, pero el báltico se sorprendió un poco.

Y tuvo que reconocer que no era algo demasiado agradable.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Estonia alzó una ceja.

—A que te comportas como un verdadero cretino—gruñó ella. El estonio no pudo evitar disimular una sonrisa— ¿De qué te ríes? — ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? Ucrania ya estaba teniendo bastante.

—De que por fin tienes las agallas de insultarme en la cara—Eso descolocó un poco a la ucraniana—No es como que no me percate de mi forma de tratar a los otros. Sólo estaba esperando el momento en el que explotaras. Aunque me imaginaba algo más devastador…

— ¿Fue todo un jodido experimento para ti?

—Si quieres verlo así, sí.

—Maldito científico loco—murmuró ella entre dientes. Pero luego suspiró—Yo también quiero realizar un experimento.

—Eso es interesante.

—Sí. ¿Te imaginas de qué se trata?

—Eh, ¿puede que tenga algo que ver con la física?

—Más con la química o biología. Pero ese no es el eje.

—Cuéntame.

—Quiero ver qué pasa cuando un individuo con tus características se emborracha.

—Suerte con encontrarlo.

—Resulta que el único individuo que encuentro eres tú.

— ¿Soy una rata de laboratorio?

— ¿Acaso no lo fui yo en tu experimento para averiguar cuánto aguantaba sin insultarte?

—Era el sujeto de experimentos o fenómeno a investigar—el estonio arrugó la nariz—No es un término tan despectivo.

—Ah, eso es muy tierno viniendo de ti. Y para que sepas, tú también eres el sujeto de experimentos~.

—…Supongo—se sonrojó un poco al ver la intensa forma en la que ella lo observaba—Pero aún así no conseguirás que me emborrache.

—Jo, no te preocupes. Yo estaré allí para cuidarte. Puedes confiar en mí—sonrió.

Estonia frunció el ceño. No se sentía seguro bebiendo. Perdía el control de sí mismo y era vulnerable a los demás. Odiaba eso. Pero si había una persona a la que podía confiarle su integridad, entonces ésa era Ucrania.

—Veremos—fue su respuesta. Aunque para la joven, eso equivalía a una pequeña y satisfactoria victoria.

Al final de todo, el sujeto de experimentos estonio fue quién terminó cuidando a una ucraniana borracha. Aunque, para sorpresa de Estonia, no se hizo tan aburrido como siempre había creído. Tal vez simplemente se debiera a que cierto factor había cambiado desde las últimas veces que se había dedicado a una actividad como esa.

Y ese factor era la compañía de Ucrania.

* * *

Pareja un poco raro, viñeta un poco rara. Pero debo decir que tengo cierta debilidad por esta pareja, al menos en versión 2P!. Y es raro viniendo de una pareja hetero, teniendo en cuenta que me suelen llamar más la atención las parejas Yaoi xD Pero bueno, siempre hay excepciones~. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. FranciaxCanadá

_Francia suspiró. Estaba harto de todo. De las demás naciones europeas. De los ataques de rebeldía del pequeño Canadá. Del inglés psicópata y acosador. Harto de su vida. _

_Pero en ese mismo momento debía ocuparse de uno de esos en particular, y era precisamente el de Canadá. _

—_No quiero comer eso—se quejó la colonia—Sabe feo. _

_El francés frunció el ceño. Nadie despreciaba su exquisita gastronomía. Sólo, tal vez, la colonia vegetariana del inglés, aquél estadounidense. _

—_No seas tonto. Mi comida es deliciosa—le dijo el francés. _

_El pequeño norteamericano lo fulminó con la mirada. A pesar de ser pequeño, tenía cierta aura de intimidación… para la gente de su tamaño, claro. Aunque el galo estaba seguro de que cuando creciera tendría unos rasgos completamente masculinos. Por el momento, sólo era un niño con unos rizos dorados bastante largos y unos ojos violetas que lo fulminaban con la mirada. _

—_Tienes que cortarte el cabello—le recordó Francia, algo un poco hipócrita de su parte dado que él también tenía melena. _

—_No quiero—gruñó Canadá. _

—_Entonces cómete la comida. Si lo haces, no haré que te cortes el cabello—Luego lo haría mientras la colonia dormía. Después de todo, le volvía a crecer muy rápido. _

_El canadiense lo miró con desconfianza, pero pareció aceptar, por lo que comenzó a beber la sopa. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero le gustaba mucho. Pero debía conservar su orgullo frente al francés. _

—_Está pasable—fue lo que dijo el pequeño rubio, luego de devorar con una rapidez increíble el alimento. _

—_Me alegra—el europeo no pudo disimular una sonrisa, sabiendo que en el fondo, su colonia había adorado eso. Éste último se sonrojó notablemente, pero le sostuvo la mirada al mayor—Así que tenemos un niño valiente aquí—se mofó Francia. _

—_C-cállate—masculló Canadá. _

—_Si quieres imponer respeto, primero límpiate la comida de la boca—le indicó el mayor, señalando la comisura de la boca del pequeño. Éste se limpió rápidamente, pensando que, la próxima vez, se vería más intimidante ante Francia—Canadá. _

— _¿Qué? —preguntó la nación más joven. _

—_Eres importante para mí—le dijo, revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente. _

_El canadiense no respondió, sólo bajó la mirada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Esas palabras le habían hecho sentirse bien, y Francia se percató de eso. _

.

"_Dentro de todo, él era bastante inocente_" pensó Francia, ya mayor, fumando un cigarrillo. Sí, desde luego, el canadiense también había crecido. Ya no era el niño que lo miraba de forma desafiante. Se había vuelto todo un hombre. Al menos físicamente.

En el fondo, el francés lo extrañaba. En gran parte. Sobretodo esa mirada que solía desafiarlo constantemente. Ahora había sido sustituida por una mirada que únicamente mostraba un aburrimiento inmenso.

Francia quería que Canadá volviera a mostrar interés por algo… aunque fuera mostrar interés para intentar desafiarlo, o cualquier otra cosa.

Aunque su ex colonia sí mostraba interés por ciertas cosas. Como el hockey. O discutir con su hermano mayor. O cuidar de su oso. Sí, tenía interés por algunas cosas…

…Pero ya no por él. Y Francia deseaba que el canadiense volviera a prestarle atención. La que se merecía.

—Ése es el problema—murmuró contra el cuello de su camisa lila, tirando el cigarrillo ya consumido, para luego aplastarlo con el pie. Observó el cielo. Llovería en poco rato.

Y no muy lejos de él, se encontraba el canadiense jugando con su oso. La pequeña criatura mordisqueaba una rama que la nación sostenía.

No se alarmó al darse cuenta que se encontraba prestándole demasiada atención al norteamericano. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Incluso había recurrido a tácticas idiotas como pedirle ayuda en algunas nimiedades, sólo para pasar un poco de tiempo con él. Pero lo único que ganaba era una mirada inexpresiva.

_Eso_, lo fastidiaba bastante.

Antes de que pudiera seguir mortificándose con eso, su mirada se cruzó con la de Canadá. No era algo raro. Lo raro fue la expresión que tenía su ex colonia en la cara. Lucía arrepentido, o tal vez avergonzado. Francia no pudo descifrarlo exactamente.

— ¿Quién es? —le susurró Kumajiro a su dueño.

—Francia—murmuró como respuesta el americano, intentando que el francés no notara sus nervios. Le era bastante complicado mantenerse impasible frente a su ex tutor. Cosa muy difícil, pero que hasta el momento, llevaba haciendo bastante bien.

El europeo alzó la mano, saludando escuetamente al canadiense. Éste sintió que una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo. Francia le estaba prestando atención.

"_No seas estúpido_" se dijo el canadiense "_Sólo es ése estúpido francés_".

Kumajiro parecía notar el pequeño problema de su dueño, pero tampoco entendía por qué sucedía eso.

—Los humanos son raros—concluyó el osezno de pelaje marrón—Canadá es raro.

Canadá se negó a responderle el saludo al francés. Tal vez, si fingiera no darle importancia, se iría y lo dejaría en paz.

—Deja de ignorarme, Canadá—advirtió Francia, acercándose a él. El galo estaba harto de soportar la imperturbabilidad del otro.

—Yo no te ignoro—mintió el norteamericano.

—Sí lo haces—lo contradijo el europeo, poniéndose en cuclillas frente al otro rubio.

—No lo hago—cuando Canadá dijo eso, Kumajiro notó la incomodidad de su dueño, y le gruñó a la nación más antigua, enseñando los afilados colmillos. A Francia le intimidó un poco, pero no se echó para atrás. Tenía que aclarar el asunto con Canadá en ese momento.

—Mira, no sé qué te pasó últimamente… — "_Más bien en los últimos siglos…_" añadió para sus adentros Francia. Una vez que Inglaterra se quedó con el canadiense, ya no había tenido ningún contacto con él. Sólo los que tenía normalmente con el resto de las naciones… que era prácticamente nulo—Pero no deberías dejar de hablarme. Después de todo, fui yo quién te crié.

—No pareció importante cuando me dejaste con Inglaterra—confesó Canadá.

—Yo… ¡no fue mi intención dejarte con Inglaterra! ¡Ése psicópata ganó la guerra, y tuve que entregarte! —el francés no quería recordar ésos acontecimientos. Le dolían demasiado.

—Eso no era lo que dijiste.

— ¿Eh?

—Vi la carta que le enviaste a Inglaterra.

—Le envié muchas cartas, por desgracia…

—La que decía que te alegrabas de deshacerte de mí.

.

_Hacía pocos días que Canadá se había mudado a la casa de Inglaterra. Si bien al principio el norteamericano se había mostrado reacio a dirigirle la palabra a su nuevo tutor, el inglés se esforzó por hacerlo sentir bastante bien, y el canadiense no podía quejarse demasiado (A pesar de un estadounidense que lo molestaba y la comida envenenada). Sólo que… extrañaba demasiado a Francia. _

_Sabía que el francés se mantenía en contacto con el británico. Y sabía que Reino Unido recibía cartas del galo. Pero, ¿cómo accedía el pequeño Canadá a esas cartas? Él sólo quería leerlas y saber aunque sea algo sobre el francés. _

_Por lo que elaboró un plan no muy sofisticado. En cuánto el inglés se largara para ocuparse del estadounidense, él entraría en su estudio y buscaría alguna carta francesa que fuera reciente. Afortunadamente, ya sabía leer y distinguir las fechas. Así que no habría problema alguno. _

_Inglaterra se fue por un rato, y el pequeño canadiense corrió hacia la habitación. La puerta era muy antigua y pesada, pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas pudo abrirla. Luego husmeó en el escritorio, pulcramente ordenado, pero no había cartas. Desesperado, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, y encontró una caja con un corazón y que decía "_France_". _

_Abrió la caja, y no tardó en reconocer la letra del galo en todas las que había. Miró la fecha de la última carta, y había sido apenas una semana antes. Eso serviría. La escondió bajo su chaqueta, y luego salió corriendo de allí, a su habitación, dónde nadie lo molestaría. _

_Comenzó a leer la carta. Al parecer, Francia estaba bien, pero había algo que no cuadraba. _

"Ya sé que te dije que no te lo llevaras…_" bueno, podría tratarse de Canadá o no. Luego continuó leyendo "_Y hablo de Canadá, claro. Pero en realidad, no me importa lo que le pase. Haz lo que quieras_". _

_Se le encogió el corazón. ¿En serio a Francia no le importaba lo que le pasara?_

"Era sólo una molestia" _continuaba la carta _"Me alegro de haberme deshecho de él_". _

_No pudo seguir leyendo. Arrugó la carta, convirtiéndola en una bola de papel. ¿Pero porqué se sentía así de triste? A él Francia no le importaba. Era sólo un estúpido imperialista conquistador. No debería dolerle que pensara en él sólo como una colonia más. _

_Y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una tristeza inmensa y un nudo en la garganta. Porque lo extrañaba. Y podía ser que, muy en el fondo de su corazón, lo quería. Había sido la primera persona en preocuparse por él. _

_Pero al parecer, no lo hacía del todo. Después de todo, estaba feliz de no tenerlo más a su lado. Eso según la carta que el mismísimo francés había escrito. _

.

—Ah. Esa carta—fue lo que dijo Francia, recordando el pasado. Esbozó una sonrisa triste—No puedo negar que la escribí yo.

Canadá lo fulminó con la mirada. Lo que más le molestaba, era que a pesar de que no había sido nada para el francés, seguía sintiéndose traicionado al recordar eso.

Todavía lo quería.

—Eres un jodido hijo de puta—escupió el canadiense.

— ¿Inglaterra te mostró esa carta?

—No. La encontré yo.

— ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no husmearas en lo que no te concernía?

—Sucede que me concernía, porque hablaba de mí.

—Pero no deberías haberlo sabido. Está mal leer el correo ajeno.

—Está mal fingir preocupación por alguien y luego decir a sus espaldas que sólo era una molestia y te alegrabas de deshacerte de él.

Francia hizo una pausa antes de responder.

— ¿Tan molesto estás por eso? ¿Tanto te afectó? ¿En serio?

El norteamericano no respondió eso. Sí, esa era la respuesta a esas tres preguntas.

—No me gusta que me mientan.

— ¿Y quién dice que te mentí?

—Me decías que era importante para ti. Y luego no te importo. O tenías bipolaridad grave, cosa que dudo, o eras un asqueroso mentiroso. Y me inclino por lo segundo.

—Así que eso es lo que piensas—Ambas miradas lilas se chocaron, una con furia, y la otra con cierta melancolía—Lamento ser yo quién te diga la verdad, pero estuviste equivocado todo este tiempo.

Canadá alzó una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Ahora le iba con esas?

—Mira, Canadá, sí mentí— ¡Encima lo admitía! El canadiense sintió que una oleada de enojo lo invadía al escuchar las palabras del europeo—Pero no fue a ti a quién le mentí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces a quién…?—el norteamericano cerró la boca antes de finalizar. Claro. Le había mentido a Inglaterra.

Pero los sentimientos de rencor volvieron a invadirlo, ¿qué pruebas tenía él de que le había mentido a Inglaterra y no a él?

"_O tal vez de verdad le mintió a Inglaterra y no a ti_" contradijo una voz en su interior, bastante más optimista.

— ¿En serio? —se atrevió a preguntar el americano. Francia suspiró.

—Sigues siendo el mismo desconfiado de siempre—estiró una mano para revolverle los cabellos a Canadá (como hacía siempre, cuando era apenas un niño), pero se arrepintió antes de poder hacerlo. Ya no era el mismo niño de siempre, debía recordarse.

El rubio menor se sintió levemente decepcionado. Creyó que Francia de verdad le revolvería los cabellos. Luego tuvo que golpearse mentalmente ante tan infantil añoranza.

—Y también sigues siendo importante para mí—confesó el europeo.

— ¿Porqué le mentiste a Inglaterra? —preguntó el canadiense con un hilo de voz.

—No sé. No quería que él me notara afectado por todo. No debía mostrar debilidad ante él. No era conveniente. Supongo que lo entiendes, siempre fuiste un niño inteligente…

Canadá asintió. Lo entendía, y el dolor que lo había acompañado todos esos años comenzaba a irse poco a poco… aunque todavía persistía un poco.

—Me alegra que se haya solucionado éste malentendido—admitió Francia, satisfecho de haber logrado algo con ése simple acercamiento.

—… ¿Me quieres?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

—Dijiste que soy importante para ti. ¿Pero me quieres?

—Nunca me había preocupado tanto por un niño, así que supongo que sí te quería…

—No pregunté si me querías cuando era niño, pregunté si me quieres ahora. Que ya no soy un niño.

—Siempre te querré. Aunque te hayas vuelto un adolescente insensible-fumador-que odia a todo el mundo—confesó Francia.

—…No odio a todo el mundo—murmuró Canadá.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No te odio.

Y en el lenguaje del canadiense, eso era prácticamente lo mismo que decir "_Te quiero_". El francés no pudo evitar sonreír, y entonces sí se atrevió a revolver los cabellos del norteamericano, que a pesar de todo, seguiría siendo más pequeño que él.

Sólo que ésa vez, decidió darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

Bien, antes que empiece algún malentendido (sólo por si acaso) dije que las historias no tenían nada que ver entre sí. Más que nada porque se repiten personajes. Tal como se ve en éste xD. En fin, una pareja bastante conocida en el fandom, aunque no en 2P! ._. He aquí mi contribución. Espero que lo disfruten :) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. GermaniaxRoma

—Sonríe~—pidió Germania, aunque el que sonreía era él.

—No—contestó Roma.

—Sonríe~.

—No.

"_Ya_ _van cincuenta y seis veces que la escena se repite_" pensó Roma para sus adentros. Y él sólo aguantaba hasta sesenta veces. Lo había comprobado varias veces, aunque no por la misma estupidez.

—Sonríe. Por favor, Roma.

—Dije que no, Germania.

Cincuenta y siete, y sentía las ganas de golpear al germano a flor de piel.

—Sonríeee~.

— ¡No!

—Sonríe~.

—No.

"_Una más. Una más y lo mato_" pensó al llegar a cincuenta y nueve.

El rubio suspiró, observándolo con atención. El Imperio Romano agradeció para sus adentros el que el otro no insistiera una vez más. Si bien se desahogaba bastante golpeando Germania, a veces se sentía culpable de hacerlo.

—No hay caso. Es imposible lograrlo—se rindió el germano, sentándose sobre el césped. Roma agradeció la tranquilidad, observando el cielo. En poco rato atardecería.

—Me alegra que te des cuenta de la verdad.

— ¡No me gusta ésta verdad! —Protestó— ¡Quiero ver tu sonrisa! ¡Seguramente te haga ver guapo!

— ¿Para qué necesito ser guapo? Eso no gana las batallas. Lo hacen la fuerza, la disciplina, el trabajo duro…

—_Bla, bla, bla_—masculló—Ya me conozco tu discurso de memoria.

—Deberías aplicarlo.

—Lo hago—le recordó—Pero todos deberíamos divertirnos. La vida no es sólo batallas. ¡También hay que preocuparse por la familia! ¡Y los amigos!

—No sé si te considero exactamente un amigo…

—Y por ésa persona especial que nos atrae románticamente. Por eso deberías sonreír para mí.

— ¡Y eso con menos razón! ¡Ni siquiera te considero mi amigo, y ya te das aires de ser el amor de mi vida!

—No me doy aires. _Lo soy_.

—Hay veces en las que me gustaría agarrarte de ahí—dijo el castaño, señalando el largo cabello blanco que el otro tenía recogido en una larga trenza—Y arrastrarte hasta el fondo del Mar Mediterráneo, para tener un poco de paz.

—…Eso es muy rudo de tu parte, Roma.

—Y tú eres un pesado.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos, mientras el de ojos naranjas observaba el cielo, y el rubio parecía reflexionar para sí mismo.

Paz. Al menos Roma ya sabía que podía existir aunque tuviera a Germania a su lado. Cuando estaba callado, podía soportarlo sin quejas. Mucho menos molesto e irritante. Incluso se atrevería a decir que lucía un poco más bello. Si fuera más callado, no le molestaría llegar a ser su amigo, incluso algo más…

—Sonríe~—insistió nuevamente el germano, volviendo a la carga. Ésa había sido la aparente conclusión de su reflexión.

"_Sesenta_" resonó en la mente de Roma.

Y estampó un puñetazo contra el rostro de Germania. Éste reaccionó más o menos a tiempo. Su rostro se salvó, pero le dio en el brazo.

—Dolió—se quejó el rubio, sobándose la parte superior del brazo—Ojalá existieran las clases para controlar la ira.

—No necesito eso. Tú necesitas clases para dejar de molestar a las personas.

—Tú eres el único que se queja de que yo molesto.

—Entonces los demás son idiotas.

—O tú eres el único al cuál, aparentemente, molesto.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Aunque no por demasiado tiempo.

—No voy a sonreír—contestó finalmente Roma.

Germania hizo una mueca de tristeza. Pero internamente, prometió no rendirse. Haría que Roma sonriera alguna vez, y sería una sonrisa sólo a él.

Pero por el momento, mejor dejaba de insistir o le rompería los huesos.

* * *

Me encanta esta pareja, en ambas versiones :D Debería haber más amour para ellos e.e


	10. EspañaxPrusia

Prusia frunció el ceño. Se sentía aturdido.

Todo el mundo iba de aquí para allá con las hormonas alborotadas. Para él, lo correcto era que cada esposo tenía su esposa, y viceversa. No al estilo de reprimir a la mujer, claro que no, simplemente que las cosas fueran serias. Ahora la gente parecía tener una pareja por semana.

Suspiró. Y eso no era lo peor. Había otra idea que le costaba bastante concebir.

Y era que ahora no había hombre y mujer… sino que podía haber mujer y mujer. Y hombre y hombre.

Se frotó la frente. Estaba, además de aturdido por tantos cambios, confundido.

Porque recientemente, se había dado cuenta que la opción de dos hombres no le molestaba tanto. Sí, le seguía resultando muy raro. Pero tampoco le parecía _tan_ malo como hacía mucho tiempo. Se imaginaba en diversas situaciones, y las cosas no parecían tan malas. Incluso podrían ser más sencillas que con una mujer.

El problema era la persona que aparecía en esas situaciones imaginarias, o sea, la persona que aparecía junto a él en sus fantasías.

Apoyó la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Bien, eso estaba definitivamente mal. Ése hombre (nación) era muy cercano a él. Le había dado su apoyo en muchas situaciones. Junto con Francia, claro.

Le entristecía saber que su relación con España estaba cambiando, al menos para él. España era como una especie de excepción al resto de los demás. Mientras la mayoría se las arreglaba para ponerlo de los nervios, el español era uno de los pocos (tal vez, con la excepción de Francia) que lograba calmarlo. Aunque a veces ni el propio francés podía hacerlo, y se veían obligados a recurrir al ibérico.

Pero Prusia se sentía bastante extraño cuando el español rondaba a su lado. A veces, cuando se juntaban también con el francés, se sentía molesto si veía a los otros dos demasiado juntos. Y era como que, por alguna razón, se sentía mejor con el ibérico siempre. Eso lo hacía sentirse un poco mal por Francia, pero no podía evitar buscar inconscientemente la compañía de España.

También le pasaba ir caminando por las calles de su ciudad y ver parejas paseando de la mano. Se imaginaba a España y a él en el lugar de ellos, pero luego debía volver a la realidad, ¡España y él eran sólo amigos!

Además, se sentía un poco deprimido cuando veía a Romano cerca del español. Parecían llevarse increíblemente bien. Se notaba, porque España era la clase de persona capaz de golpear a alguien que lo molestaba demasiado, y el italiano era bastante molesto… pero por alguna razón el español no lo golpeaba. Prusia quería decirse a sí mismo que eso era porque España lo había cuidado durante su infancia… aunque era inevitable pensar en que podría haber algo más que un par de lazos fraternales.

Por eso estaba tan aturdido. Eran demasiadas cosas nuevas para su insignificante persona. ¡No tenía idea de que hacer! Porque la verdad, no aguantaba de buena gana la situación. Y si bien Dios lo perdonaría por sus posibles sentimientos hacia el español, que eran completamente puros (bueno… la mayoría de las veces lo eran), pero perdonar no significaba ayudar. Si Prusia quería salir de eso, no iba a contar con la ayuda de Dios: debía actuar por su cuenta.

—Ya estoy harto de verte así—dijo alguien, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se encontró con su hermano, que parecía increíblemente molesto. Eso lo asustó, porque cuando su hermano se enojaba, las cosas iban en serio.

Y hablando de gente que caía ante los encantos italianos, él aparecía.

—Debes mejorar esa cara pálida—eso era un insulto, ¡no era su culpa tener la piel tan blanca! Aunque tal vez podría salir a tomar sol más seguido, es cierto…— ¿Qué te está pasando?

—No sé—señaló la zona izquierda de su pecho—Creo que son sentimientos.

Alemania suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—Eso sí que es difícil. ¿Quieres hablar? —el albino negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su hermano. No iba a acarrearle sus problemas a él, dado que ya debía tener suficiente con Italia—Bueno, pero alegra esa cara. Hasta la cerveza parece contagiarse de esa depresión tuya.

—Perdón.

— ¿No crees que deberías hablarlo con alguien? Aunque no sea yo. Al menos habla… no sé, con tu amigo francés, o tal vez España…

Al escuchar ese nombre, un sonrojo invadió el rostro del prusiano.

.

Prusia observó a la gente caminar, cada uno en sus asuntos. Era la única forma de entretenerse mientras esperaba al español. Había decidido hablar con él sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo últimamente.

España no tardó en llegar, y al ver que alguien rubio lo seguía, el prusiano temió que se tratara de Italia del Sur. Pero no, sólo era un humano normal que siguió su camino.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el español, sin dar muchos rodeos. Si hacía eso, entonces Prusia pensó que él tampoco debería dar muchas vueltas a la hora de explicarle lo que le estaba pasando.

—Siéntate—comenzó el albino. El ibérico obedeció, prestándole toda su atención—Haces que me sienta extraño en mi propio cuerpo—eso descolocó un poco al castaño, pero la otra nación continuó—Me molesta verte más con Francia que conmigo. Y verte con Romano. Yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

El de habla alemana no tenía ni idea de la magnitud de sus palabras. O al menos, eso pensó España en ese instante.

—El punto es que…—concluyó Prusia, mirando al español profundamente a los ojos—Me haces sentir de forma diferente. Eres distinto a todos los demás.

El castaño intentó no sonrojarse ante la sinceridad del otro. El prusiano jamás era tan abierto con respecto a sus sentimientos. O tal vez simplemente abusaba de la confianza que tenían como amigos. Fuera lo que fuera, las palabras de Prusia hicieron que el corazón de España latiera más acelerado de lo normal.

—T-todos somos diferentes—fue lo que pudo balbucear el ibérico.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero tú estás marcando una diferencia muy grande—el prusiano entrecerró los ojos.

—Soy bastante normal y de perfil bajo.

—Eso no quita te me hagas sentir cosas extrañas.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos dos. Prusia todavía se debatía entre si debía seguir hablando honestamente, mientras que España intentaba no hiperventilar. No estaba preparado para que el prusiano le dijera eso. ¡Se suponía que sus sentimientos amorosos por su amigo eran meras fantasías, no debían salir a luz, por lo que no podía contarlos! Eso se había prometido a sí mismo el español.

—España—lo llamó Prusia— ¿Tú qué sientes por mí?

—…Somos amigos—respondió España, luego de pensárselo un rato.

—Eso no contesta exactamente mi pregunta—el prusiano frunció el ceño.

—No creo que quieras saber la respuesta sincera a esa pregunta.

—Pero necesito saberlo. No voy a poder dormir en paz. Por favor—pidió Prusia.

España suspiró. No podía negarse cuando se lo pedía así. Aunque fuera suicidio decirlo. Pero Prusia le correspondía, ¿no? No debería tener problemas con decirle eso…

—Yo también siento lo mismo—reconoció el español.

.

—Bueno, al menos se le fue un poco la depresión—susurró Alemania, observando a su hermano mayor limpiar la casa alegremente.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Italia del Norte, curioso.

—No tengo ni idea—contestó sinceramente el rubio.

Prusia, por su parte, hizo caso omiso a la parejita. Él estaba feliz, ensimismado en su mundo. Que los demás le dieran vueltas al asunto todo lo que quisieran. ¡España sentía lo mismo que él! Apenas le había dicho eso, no pudo evitar abrazarlo, feliz.

Sí, sin duda no eran sólo amigos. Eran los mejores amigos.

.

España todavía tenía la duda de si Prusia no confundía ésos sentimientos con una amistad demasiado profunda…

* * *

Ok, fue raro ._. Pero la pareja no me disgusta, y tenía curiosidad sobre cómo serían en 2P! xD Espero que les haya gustado~. Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	11. EEUUxJapón

La junta de naciones había terminado. Y como siempre, hubo una nación que se encargó de recordarle a Estados Unidos que se encontraba "rellenito". En ésa ocasión, había sido Alemania.

Pero Japón se dio cuenta de algo bastante extraño. Había sido la primera vez que el americano no se había defendido o contraatacado. De hecho, simplemente sonrió cínicamente y le soltó un "_Muérete, nazi envidioso_". Y eso había captado bastante la atención del nipón.

—Me he dado cuenta que no te molestó que te llamara "gordo"—confesó el asiático, una vez que el estadounidense se había acercado a él.

—Así que te diste cuenta. Eso significa que me prestas atención—se mofó el norteamericano, guiñando un ojo. Japón intentó hacer caso omiso a eso, ya que lo había descubierto y no quería quedar en evidencia.

—Sólo creo que es un poco curioso. Tampoco te creas tan importante—se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

—Ah, bien. De todas formas te contaré.

—No me interesa —mintió.

—Te voy a contar igual.

—Eres un pesado—en el fondo, el japonés esperaba impacientemente a que le contara lo que había sucedido.

—La otra noche, tomé mi _Harley_, y fui hasta una granja desierta. Allí me senté cerca del trigo, y comencé a pensar…

— ¿Pensar? ¿Tú? Eso es imposible.

—_Ja, ja_. Qué gracioso—el americano rodó los ojos, hablando con sarcasmo.

—Y yo que creí que el mundo se acabaría en el 2012. Supongo que lo pospusieron para este año…

—Ya, basta de malos chistes sobre el fin del mundo—lo cortó el estadounidense—El punto es que me puse a pensar…

—No tienes idea de lo gracioso que es eso. Vamos, ¡cuéntate otro chiste! —se carcajeó Japón.

—Supongo que no estás interesado en saber. Bien, en ese caso, me retiro—zanjó Estados Unidos, comenzando a ordenar los papeles de su discurso. Incluso se puso su abrigo, y tomó su maletín—Hasta la próxima.

— ¿Eh? Vamos, no te vayas—dijo el asiático, parando de reír en el acto.

El norteamericano se quedó de espaldas a él, en un tétrico silencio. Finalmente se giró para verlo a la cara, y comenzó a reír.

— ¡Oh, por mis gafas, eres tan fácil de engañar!

—Voy a matarte—gruñó Japón, y luego recordó que había dejado la _katana_ en su auto.

—Seguiré con mi apasionante historia—continuó el pelirrojo, quitándose el abrigo—Entre las cosas que reflexioné… ¡Ni se te ocurra reírte! —Siseó, ya que el azabache parecía a punto de largarse a reír nuevamente—Llegué a la conclusión que había muchas cosas por las que lamentarme. Pero mi peso, no. Además, le vi algunas grandes ventajas.

— ¿En serio? Eso es interesante—contestó que japonés— ¿Y qué más?

—Nada más. Fui a mi casa, y dormí. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Acaso ahí termina la historia?

—…Sí. ¿Esperabas algo más?

—Que te hubieras perdido y te hubieras visto obligado a pasar la noche a la intemperie.

—Claro, porque en ese caso habría ido a tu casa a pedirte alojamiento, y eso es lo que quieres, ¿No? —contraatacó el estadounidense.

—Oh, ya cállate. Veamos, dime una de esas "grandes ventajas".

—Bueno, para empezar, paso menos frío.

—Ajá. Y eso que lo dice el tipo más friolento sobre la faz de la Tierra…

—Y tú vendrás a buscar mis abrazos cuándo la nieve te cale hasta los huesos.

—Sigue soñando—Aunque la perspectiva era tentadora en los pensamientos de Japón.

—Además, todos sabemos que es más lindo abrazar a alguien rellenito que a alguien escuálido. Se siente como un oso de peluche.

—Qué estupideces dices. Cómo si existiera la posibilidad de que yo hiciera eso.

—Sigue así. Te estás ganando el premio al peor mentiroso del siglo—Estados Unidos soltó una carcajada, pero luego adoptó una pose pensativa—Bueno, no, creo que el peor mentiroso del siglo sería Alemania. O Lituania. Pero tú sí que estás entre los nominados.

—Vaya, qué honor—contestó con sarcasmo, intentando no sonrojarse.

—Di lo que quieras, pero los dos sabemos que es cierto—el americano soltó una risa entre dientes, y se inclinó hacia abajo para besarle la mejilla a la nación más anciana.

—Aleja tu boca vegetariana de mi rostro.

Y para hacer rabiar aún más al mayor, el norteamericano lo besó en los labios. Algo sumamente espontáneo, pero que descolocó bastante al japonés. Éste se quedó atónito unos momentos, pero luego salió a toda velocidad de la sala de reuniones, dando grandes zancadas.

— ¡Sé que lo disfrutaste! —exclamó el estadounidense.

—Jodido _Playboy_—se quejó Japón, farfullando insultos y rojo hasta las orejas.


	12. LituaniaxPolonia

—Joder, Polonia, ¡levántate de una puta vez! —gritó el lituano, bastante fuera de sí. Es que lo sacaba de sus casillas ver al polaco durmiendo. Pero no es su propia cama, Polonia estaba durmiendo en otra cama. En la de Lituania, para ser precisos. El castaño lo sacudió, intentando despertarlo.

—_Mhmn…hag… abhsklak… khalasar dothraki_—murmuró el polaco entre sueños, al ser zarandeado.

—Hasta durmiendo eres imbécil. O implementaste algo así como el árabe en el idioma polaco, no sé. ¡Sólo vete de mi cama! —gritó Lituania. Agradeció que el resto de la gente de la casa de Rusia no lo reprendiera por hacer eso.

¿O sí lo hicieron?

— ¡Tu puta madre, Lituania, deja de gritar por culpa de tu novio y haz silencio! —Le gritó Rusia, y su voz retumbó por las paredes de la casa como si fuera un terremoto— ¡El resto de la gente en ésta casa intenta terminar una partida de ajedrez mientras bebe vodka, así que cállate, porque es jodidamente difícil!

El aludido salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas. Pero volvió, con un balde de agua helada. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, y le arrojó toda el agua.

Lituania no sabía si el tipo tenía un sueño extremadamente pesado, estaba en coma, o actuaba demasiado bien, ya que no hubo respuesta alguna. Ni siquiera se movió para secarlo. Las gotitas resbalaban por el cuerpo semi-desnudo del polaco, y además mojaban bastante el colchón. El castaño se sonrojó bastante ante ésa visión.

Pero al instante se percató de lo imbécil que había sido. Había terminado empapando su cama.

—Estúpido Polonia. Es todo tu culpa, imbécil. ¡Cómo odio a ese idiota! ¿¡Ahora qué mierda hago para despertarlo!? —el lituano estaba a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa.

Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, completamente desesperado, intentando pensar una forma más creativa de despertarlo. Después de todo, había empezado porqué odiaba que alguien durmiera en _su_ cama. Sobre todo si ese alguien era el insufrible de Polonia.

En determinado momento, reparó en el estado del polaco. Había algo que no cuadraba. Algo que no estaba ahí cuándo le había arrojado el agua. El polaco se había tapado con las sábanas hasta la cintura. Y antes apenas se había tapado los pies.

— ¡Ja! —Exclamó Lituania, triunfante— ¡Te pillé! ¡Te estás haciendo el dormido, estúpido Polonia! —luego su cara reflejó el rencor que llevaba acumulado—Ya verás lo que te espera por dormir en mi cama y haberme hecho empaparla.

El lituano se abalanzó contra su amigo, queriendo arañarlo, o golpearlo, o patearlo, o morderlo. Lo que sea.

Pero se sorprendió al ver que el polaco tenía más fuerza que él. Lo apresó contra el colchón con sólo el brazo derecho.

—¿Qué mierda…?—soltó el castaño, al verse boca arriba contra el colchón, a un lado del rubio, y con el brazo de éste haciendo presión peligrosamente cerca de su cuello para que no se levantara.

—Las pulseadas **(*)** con Rusia sirven de algo, ¿Sabes? —Murmuró el polaco con voz rasposa—Y el que tendría que sufrir aquí serías tú.

—Bueno, te descubrí—zanjó Lituania, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Te costó ver que me hacía el dormido. Me despertaste con tus gritos hacía mucho rato.

—Eres buen actor—reconoció.

—Gracias. Pero me las vas a pagar por lo del agua fría—exigió el rubio, pasando su otra mano por debajo de la playera del más alto.

— ¿¡Qué clase de perversión está pasando por tu cochina mente!? —chilló.

—Me atrevo a decir que la misma clase de perversión en la que tú estás pensando—contestó Polonia con una sonrisa lasciva, aunque luego la borró—Por el momento, pienso en mantenerme caliente. Es decir, el subnormal que me tiró agua helada fuiste tú. Ahora atente a las consecuencias.

Lituania abrió los ojos como platos, y comenzó a chillar nuevamente.

— ¡Aléjate, pervertido! ¡No voy a permitir que me violes!

—Bueno, naturalmente, porque si lo permites dejaría de ser una violación. Además, no pensaba violarte. Se me enfriaron hasta los testículos, así que _Varsovia_ no tiene muchas ganas de hacer algo.

— ¿Entonces qué mierda quieres que haga?

—Lléname la bañera de agua caliente, consígueme ropa seca, sábanas secas, por el colchón a ventilar, una botella de vodka…

— ¡No soy tu puta sirvienta! Además, ¿en qué te va a ayudar una maldita botella de vodka…?

—Sólo tráemelo.

— ¡Ve a buscártelo tú!

—Tú me mojaste.

— ¡Porque te dormiste en mi cama!

—Ésta es mi cama, grandísimo imbécil.

—No, ¡es la mía! ¡Está contra la ventana…!

—Acordamos que cambiaríamos las camas de lugar—Lituania abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, dado que era cierto— ¡No me jodas que te olvidaste!

—Yo… esto… yo…—comenzó a balbucear el castaño, completamente sonrojado a causa de cometer un error tan estúpido cómo ese.

— ¿Lo olvidaste? Ya, ahórrate el momento de vergüenza y haz todo lo que te pedí. Incluido lo del vodka—Lituania asintió rápidamente, mientras corría a llenarle la bañera al más bajo.

—…Puede ser tierno cuándo se lo propone—murmuró Polonia para sí mismo, y al instante estornudó—Mierda. Otro resfriado.

.

**(*)** Echar un pulso, jugar a las vencidas. Una buena razón por la cual Polonia tiene fuerza en los brazos.

El/La que encuentre y entienda la referencia pequeña a Juego de Tronos se lleva un premio psicológico (?) Hay que conformarse sólo con eso D:. Sí, otra vez hay referencia a Juego de Tronos. No pude evitarlo, es que es otro vicio que tengo (Junto con Hetalia xD). Espero que les esté gustando. Muuuuchas gracias a los que leen n.n Y más a los que comentan, me alegra saber que les gusta, y sus comentarios son bastante alentadores. Espero que tengan un buen día :)


	13. AustriaxPrusia

Austria no había tenido un día muy bueno… pero tampoco malo. Aún así, iba a mantener su cara de malas pulgas hasta poder dormir. Después de hacer sus rutinas nocturnas antes de dormir, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, dispuesto a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero un extraño sonido perturbó sus intentos de sueño.

Al principio creyó que sería algún perro, o algún vecino demasiado ruidoso. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que era en su casa. O mejor dicho, afuera. Escuchaba las pisadas, y al parecer algo (o alguien) se golpeaba contra su pared.

Más enojado que antes, se puso una bata (No se atrevía a bajar como Dios lo había traído al mundo, además de que afuera hacía mucho frío), y bajó las escaleras, con el mal humor aumentando con cada escalón que bajaba.

Le dieron ganas de gritar "_¿¡Quién mierda osa tocarme los cojones a éstas horas de la madrugada!?_", pero tal vez era un aristócrata que quería regalarle una importante herencia (Confiaba en que ciertos "contactos" lo recomendaran en asuntos relacionados con eso), por lo que mantuvo la compostura.

Como una señora anciana chismosa, espió el frente de su casa por la ventana. Y lo que vio lo hizo reprimir una sonrisa.

Prusia se encontraba frente a su puerta, notablemente desorientado. Había dejado un rastro de algunas latas de cerveza, por lo que era obvio que había estado bebiendo. Y no se percató de que Austria lo observaba. El prusiano estaba de pie, observando la puerta, pero luego caminó unos pasos, con la mirada ausente.

— ¡Prusia! —gritó el austríaco, abriendo la ventana. El aludido reaccionó ante el llamado, y al darse vuelta, entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Austria, estás ahí? —preguntó el albino, frotándose los ojos.

—No, soy mi abuela.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú no tienes abuela! —exclamó, arrastrando las sílabas.

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa? —quiso saber el del lunar.

—Quiero ver a Austria.

—No hables como si yo no estuviera aquí, estúpido, me tienes enfrente.

—De hecho, te tengo a mi derecha… o izquierda… es confuso.

—Joder, ¿estás viendo doble? —El austríaco soltó una carcajada— ¿Y para qué quieres verme?

—Lo pensé… y hay algo que quiero decirte—confesó seriamente Prusia.

— ¿Vas a admitir que te gusta cuando Hungría te intenta violar? —sugirió el austríaco, sintiéndose celoso al pensar en las veces que eso había ocurrido.

— ¡No la invoques! —Chilló el prusiano— ¡La sola mención de su nombre hace que venga!

—Prusia, escúpelo, ¿qué planeas? Si es que el cerebro te alcanza para planear algo en ese estado tuyo…

—…Tengo sueño.

— ¡No te duermes afuera, joder!

—Tengo que… decirle… a Austria…

—Dilo de una puta vez.

—_Io… ieo… o… uo…_

— ¿Aprendiendo las vocales? Te aviso que ni siquiera las dices en orden.

—_Ieo… ao… aui… eh' amo_… —si el subconsciente no engañaba al austríaco, eso último había sido un "Te amo". Pero, ¿sería para él? —_Ostgaij…_—Qué manera de degradar el idioma alemán pronunciando tan mal "Austria".

Momento… ¿entonces Prusia había dicho "Te amo, Austria" en idioma de borracho?

Austria iba a decir algo, pero entonces, el prusiano se inclinó hacia adelante. Por un segundo, creyó que Prusia lo besaría. Pero no. O tal vez esa había sido la intención del albino. Lo cierto era que el prusiano había terminado con los labios estampados contra la pared. Y apoyó las manos ahí, al parecer acariciándola.

A Austria le costó reaccionar ante algo tan perturbador. Pero finalmente, lo logró.

— ¡Deja de besar mi pared, imbécil! —gritó, sonrojado.

— ¡Cállate, Austria, y déjame besar a Austria! —chilló Prusia.

— ¡Yo soy Austria, religioso ebrio sin sesos! ¡Esa es mi puta pared! —el ebrio hizo una pausa, y luego murmuró:

—Eso explica la dureza de tus labios…

— ¡Es una puta pared, no tiene labios! —continuó gritando Austria. Odiaba que le babearan la pared. Prusia hizo caso omiso.

—_Austriaaaa, te amo, te amooo~._

— ¡Maldigo al hijo de puta que te sirvió cerveza! —continuó, intentando omitir que Prusia se le estaba declarando… indirectamente.

—Me la serví yo mismo, ¿vas a maldecirme a mí?

—Vete a la mierda, Prusia—no, no era capaz de maldecirlo a él.

— ¿Y si mejor me dejas entrar en tu casa? Tengo frío —tentador, pero el austríaco no cedería tan fácilmente.

— ¿Después de que te violaste a mi pared? Ni en sueños.

— ¡No era la pared, eras tú, Austria! —insistió Prusia, aplicando su infalible lógica de borracho.

—Por el amor de… —si Dios le daba fuerzas, Austria lo mataba, por lo tanto, necesitaba paciencia— ¡Era la pared, subnormal!

—Ya… —el prusiano parecía estar razonando la información recibida por primera vez en la noche—entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que todo éste tiempo besé tu pared?

—Sí que te llevó tiempo, estúpido—eso fue una afirmación por parte del austríaco.

—Ah—otra pausa por parte del albino— ¿Me dejas entrar para besarte a ti?

Era un caso perdido. Austria no respondió, sólo entornó la puerta, sin cerrarla del todo. Sólo por las dudas… por si Prusia quería entrar más tarde.

Confiaba en que estaría lo suficientemente sobrio como para poder empujar la puerta sin caerse.


	14. SeychellesxLiechtenstein

Esa tarde, las cosas en la casa de Suiza estaban bastante tranquilas. Podía decirse que el suizo estaba feliz de tener un momento de paz sin austríacos acosadores, italianos inmiscuyéndose en su territorio, o algún que otro alemán invitándolo al bar. ¡Incluso su hermana pequeña estaba libre, y se encontraba viendo una película pacíficamente a su lado!

Era un día hermoso, sin duda.

—_Bonjour, Suisse_—interrumpió una chica. La recién llegada era Seychelles, que había abierto la puerta de la casa de Suiza sin que la invitaran a pasar. Aunque esto no le molestó al rubio, ya que se puso de pie rápidamente, y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas a su amiga, a modo de saludo.

—Me alegra verte, Seychelles—saludó el dueño de la casa. Iba a decirle a Liechtenstein que saludara a la recién llegada, pero luego lo recordó.

Seychelles. Liechtenstein. Se odiaban. Estaban en la misma habitación.

…Y él estaba al medio.

—Oh, miren quién está aquí~—canturreó la africana, antes de que Suiza pudiera invitarla a ir de compras, y de paso evitar una catástrofe _casi_ mundial. Seychelles se acercó a la liechtensteiniana, que tenía una expresión de cara de póker y la vista fija en la pantalla, fingiendo estar ajena a los otros dos.

Aunque por dentro estaba dirigiendo una amplia variedad de insultos ácidos a la morena.

— ¿Acaso no vas a saludar? —reprochó la más alta. La rubia siguió ignorándola, observando la película cómo si verdaderamente no hubiera una chica a punto de ponerse histérica a unos pocos metros de ella.

—_Seychellen_—comenzó Suiza— ¿No quieres ir a ver la nueva colección de _Calvin Klein_…?

—Ay, _Suisse_—la aludida rodó los ojos—Ya la vi por internet. Y por cierto, apesta~—le informó, quitándose las gafas de sol y guiñándole un ojo. Luego las volvió a colocar en su cabeza, y continuó con su acoso a la europea.

Liechtenstein seguía ignorándola, observando hacia adelante con una mirada fría y cortante. Seychelles continuaba insistiendo para que hablara. Suiza, por su parte, de mordía las uñas, sabiendo que en cualquier momento la furia de su hermana se desataría.

—Seychelles, mejor vámonos…—insistía el suizo. Ella le hizo caso omiso.

—Oh, vamos, _petit_—pidió la seychellense, utilizando un apodo que garantizaba hacer enojar a la rubia.

Y así fue. Al escuchar que la llamaban "pequeña", Liechtenstein dejó la película en paz. Ni siquiera se molestó en pausarla, directamente se puso de pie de un salto, fulminando a la otra chica con sus ojos castaños.

—Repítelo de vuelta, y te arranco los pelos de la cabeza uno a uno, si es que alguno de ellos es natural y no son todos extensiones. O una puta peluca—amenazó Liechtenstein.

—Te recuerdo que mi cabello es completamente natural—la morena sacudió el cabello, y su tono de voz sonó indignado—Pero claro, no todas podemos ser rubias. Y la gente que lo es, es tan malagradecida cortándose el cabello como un hombre…

— ¡Tuve mis razones para cortarme el cabello! —siseó la rubia, acercándose más a la otra— ¡Pero ninguna de ellas te incumben, chismosa sin vida propia!

—_Pardon_? Mi vida es más interesante que la tuya, para que lo sepas. Mi cantidad de seguidores en _Twitter_ es…

— ¡Me importa una mierda la cantidad de seguidores que tengas en _Twitter_, perra caliente!

—Oye, niña, si querías decirme que yo estoy _hot_, no había necesidad de mencionarme como una _bitch_.

—No digo que seas caliente en el sentido de que seas sexy—un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la rubia, pero volvió a su tono defensivo—Me refiero a que andas tan cachonda que hasta un _Blackberry _sirve para calmarte esas hormonas.

—Ahora sí que te fuiste a la mierda, proyecto de Heidi—la morena había borrado su sonrisa pedante y prácticamente sacaba fuego por la mirada. Los papeles se habían invertido un poco.

—Al único lugar dónde me interesa irme es a dónde sea que tú no me fastidies. Lástima que mi propia casa ya no cuente como uno.

—Es la casa de tu hermano, para tu información.

—Sigue siendo también mi casa. Y no es que me agrade precisamente… principalmente porque mi hermano me cae mal, pero tú mil veces peor.

—Oye, Suiza, ¡controla a esta niña…!—Seychelles miró hacia atrás, pero no vio a su amigo.

De hecho, el suizo se había ido hacía un buen rato (por no decir que había huido). Si esas dos iban a destruir la casa con su pelea, que lo hicieran, pero él no se encontraría ni en los alrededores.

—Huyó como sólo un cobarde puede hacerlo—bufó la más baja.

—No critiques a tu hermano. Con tu mal humor, espantas a cualquiera.

—Veo que contigo no funciona.

—Es porque yo no soy _cualquiera_—explicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres. No cualquiera tiene un ego tan grande que incluso supera a la madrastra de _Blancanieves_.

— ¿Alguien miró las películas de _Disney_?

—Yo…—Liechtenstein se ruborizó—…En realidad no te incumbe.

—Lo sabía—aseguró, triunfante—No eres más que una niña.

— ¡Deja de hacerte la madura, por el amor del yeti! ¡Das asco!

Seychelles soltó una carcajada y se acercó a la más baja. Ésta no retrocedió, sino que juntó valor y la fulminó aún más con la mirada… si es que era posible.

—Oye…—comenzó nuevamente la seychellense.

— ¿¡Qué mierda quieres!? —exclamó la liechtensteiniana, harta y furiosa.

—Que eres muy linda, pequeño monstruo.

— ¡Lo será tu…!—la rubia se calló al asimilar las palabras de la otra, dándose cuenta que lo primero no era un insulto. Aunque lo último…— ¡No hay necesidad de llamarme monstruo, compradora compulsiva!

—Siempre fijándote en lo malo—la morena rodó los ojos— ¿Acaso nunca aceptas un cumplido de buena gana?

—Los tuyos no.

—Ah, claro, lo olvidé. Lo de los hombres sí los aceptas—una oleada de furia recorrió a Seychelles al pensar en eso.

—Puede que sí. ¿En realidad te importa?

—Sí—contestó espontáneamente la más alta.

Liechtenstein parpadeó, un poco atónita. La otra bufó y tomó a la rubia del mentón.

—Quita tus manos de encima…—farfulló la más baja, sintiéndose desarmada. Siempre que la otra se acercaba así, se desarmaban sus defensas.

Seychelles no respondió, simplemente acortó la distancia y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a la otra. Ésta, sorprendida, se llevó la mano a la boca, abriendo sus ojos castaños como platos. La morena sonrió de forma burlona.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que te beso—confesó la morocha, y la de habla alemana se ruborizó mucho.

— ¡Eres una…! —chilló Liechtenstein, histérica.

—Abstente de decir algo feo.

—Te odio.

—Vamos, no finjas que no te gusta.

—No finjo nada. Es desagradable que me beses por sorpresa.

—Si tú me besaras más seguido, yo no me vería obligada a tomarte por sorpresa—replicó Seychelles.

—Eres una maldita perra—gruñó Liechtenstein, tomando a la otra por el delicado collar que llevaba puesto.

—Técnicamente, un perro es un animal.

—Me asombran tus extensos conocimientos. Creí que tus neuronas estaban demasiados pendientes de _Prada_ como para retener información científica.

—Para tu información, niña boba, retengo mucha información.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué más, aparte de lo mucho que subieron las medias de encaje?

—Sé mucho sobre anatomía—contestó firmemente.

—Sí, bueno, saber que el pelo no es lo mismo que el cerebro es un conocimiento básico, pero hasta mi hermano borracho sería capaz de darse cuenta de eso…

—No me refería a ése tipo de información—cortó la morena, apartando las manos de la rubia de su collar, y colocándolas en sus propias caderas. La liechtensteiniana no hizo nada, sólo una mueca—Si quieres te doy una clase gratis—susurró, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la más baja.

La europea se apartó completamente ruborizada.

— ¡Eres una pervertida! —chilló, arrojándole un almohadón directo a la cabeza. No hizo mucho, pero le arrojó las gafas del sol al suelo.

— ¡Oye, las compré la semana pasada! —exclamó la seychellense, levemente histérica.

— ¡Pues te jodes, por invadir mi espacio personal!

Seychelles se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá, enojada y seria. Liechtenstein le lanzó una mirada aburrida, y fue hasta la cocina por algo de beber. Volvió al poco rato, y la morena seguía allí, cruzada de brazos y con expresión seria, algo demasiado inusual.

La de habla alemana continuó dando vueltas por la casa, echándole de vez en cuando miradas a la amiga de su hermano, que parecía una estatua.

—Una bella e irritante estatua—murmuró entre dientes la rubia. Se acercó a la más alta, y le palmeó el hombro—Si vas a ocupar espacio, más que de costumbre, te invito a retirarte. Y si no quieres, pues te obligo.

La seychellense no respondió, cosa que llamó demasiado la atención de la más baja.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? Sal de mi casa—insistió Liechtenstein, exasperándose un poco.

Su "invitada" siguió en silencio. La europea emitió un agudo quejido, y tomó a la otra por los hombros.

— ¡Di algo, lo que sea, mierda! ¡Eres una estúpida, Seychelles!

La aludida esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

—Es tan divertido hacerte enojar~—se burló la más alta, y Liechtenstein abrió sus ojos castaños como platos, para luego fruncir el ceño.

—Vete a la mierda. Sinceramente y con cariño.

—"Con cariño". Eso es lo que importa, _cher_.

La liechtensteiniana bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Era increíble cómo la otra era capaz de aguantar tantos insultos sin dejar de molestarle. O tal vez era una especie de extraña masoquista.

Seychelles la tomó del mentón, acercando su rostro al de la más baja, los labios de ambas a escasos centímetros de distancia. La europea captó el mensaje. "_Si quieres, hazlo_".

Liechtenstein la odiaba. La odiaba porque la consideraba mejor que ella, en cualquier aspecto; porque tenía una personalidad demasiado irritante; porque siempre estaba ahí para molestarla, sin falta. Por todas las emociones que le hacía sentir y ella no tendría que estar sintiendo.

Por eso y más, la rubia decidió acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre los labios de ambas, y por una vez, no la tomó tanto _por sorpresa_.

* * *

Y ahora tenemos Yuri :) Me mata esta pareja, es que se llevan tan mal que da ternura (?


	15. Hong KongxIslandia

Islandia tomó el mando de la consola, y continuó moviendo su personaje por la pantalla. Hong Kong sólo se limitaba a seguirlo, y no parecía tan entretenido como el otro. Al contrario, estaba mucho más interesado en el islandés, y no el personaje de la pantalla, sino en la nación que tenía a su lado.

—Oye, Islandia…—comenzó el asiático, pero el albino apenas le hizo caso. Estaba más concentrado en el juego—Islandia—lo llamó en voz más alta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el europeo, apenas viendo al otro por el rabillo del ojo.

—Pon el juego en pausa.

—No quiero. Es divertido—se quejó el nórdico. El hongkonés, que comenzaba a impacientarse, tironeó la chaqueta gris de Islandia. Éste siguió sin hacerle caso.

Hong Kong, ya con una venita en la frente, tuvo que armarse de paciencia para no enfadarse demasiado con el despistado islandés.

—Islandia—lo llamó nuevamente—Quiero jugar a un juego más divertido.

—Pero éste es el más divertido que tengo—respondió el dueño de la casa, haciendo una mueca.

—No me refiero a juegos de video.

—Ah. ¿Entonces quieres jugar a un juego de mesa?

—No.

— ¿Afuera?

—…No hablo de ése tipo de juegos.

— ¿Y entonces qué hacemos? ¡Yo quiero jugar! —protestó Islandia, dejando de lado el mando de la consola y mirando al asiático con un puchero. Éste esbozó una sonrisa que no tenía nada de inocente, y deslizó su mano (como quién no quiere la cosa) por los muslos del islandés. La nación del norte de Europa seguía confusa, sin saber qué quería el otro, aunque las caricias lo hacían sentirse bien—No contestaste mi pregunta.

—No, pero quiero jugar a otra cosa.

— ¿A qué?

—A cosas de adultos—dijo seriamente Hong Kong. Entonces el albino entendió entonces, y el color rojo le subió al rostro.

—N-no creo que eso sea conveniente.

— ¿Por qué no? Vives solo, ¿no es así? Se supone que nadie nos molestará. ¿O es que tienes miedo?

—Yo... —"_Simplemente me siento inseguro_" pensó el islandés, cerrando fuertemente los ojos—No… estoy s-seguro.

La decepción se vio claramente reflejada en el rostro de Hong Kong.

—Sabes que no debes tener miedo mientras yo esté aquí—le recordó el asiático, apartándole un par de mechones plateados de la frente al otro.

— ¡Yo no tengo miedo! —exclamó el nórdico. ¡Por supuesto que no lo tenía! El descendía de fieros vikingos escandinavos.

Sólo que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Jamás pensó que una tarde de videojuegos pudiera acarrearle complicaciones como ése tipo de cosas de adultos.

— ¿Entonces porqué… _titubeas_, cada vez que me acerco?

—Porque me pones nervioso—murmuró Islandia, acariciando distraídamente el sofá. Hong Kong sintió que se desangraría con tanta ternura junta. El asiático lo abrazó por la cintura, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. El albino apenas tuvo tiempo de responder.

—Te quiero—susurró el hongkonés, besándolo nuevamente, ésta vez de forma más apasionada.

El islandés acarició la mano del otro, para luego entrelazar los dedos con el hongkonés. El de cabello rojo oscuro no aflojó el agarre de la cintura del otro, y se posicionó más encima de él, acorralando al de ojos rosáceos contra el mullido sofá.

—Te quiero—repitió Hong Kong, mordiendo el labio inferior de Islandia—Mucho—continuó, deslizando sus manos por la espalda del otro—_I want you_ **(*)**.

Islandia era un manojo de nervios. Le ponía nervioso la voz extremadamente sensual del hongkonés. Y sentía una sensación increíblemente agradable con cada caricia.

—Y-yo también te quiero. _Ég elska þig_—dijo el nórdico, aferrándose a la espalda del otro.

El asiático unió sus labios con los del otro nuevamente. Mientras Hong Kong movía su boca suavemente y sin apuros sobre la de Islandia, comenzó a juguetear con la bragueta del islandés, desabrochando algunos botones distraídamente o desviando las manos hacia el vientre de Islandia (Y a veces más al _Sur_).

El albino no sabía exactamente qué hacer. La otra nación dominaba con maestría la situación, y si bien Islandia adoraba esas atenciones, se sentía un poco culpable de no hacer otra acción además de acariciarle los hombros y corresponder al beso.

Luego de algunas pausas para tomar aire y un par de caricias en la entrepierna de Islandia por encima del pantalón (cosa que lo hacía volverse bastante loco), el nórdico decidió que él también debía hacer algo.

Juntando valor, empujó a Hong Kong de encima suyo, para poder quedar él encima del asiático.

—Que agradable sorpresa—no pudo evitar decir el hongkonés.

El europeo decidió interpretar eso como algo positivo. Posicionó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del pelirrojo, y se inclinó para besarle el cuello. No estaba completamente seguro de si lo iba haciendo bien, el hongkonés no daba muestras de que le estaba gustando.

Intentó lamer una zona aleatoria, y notó como el asiático se restregaba contra él. Luego probó con morder levemente aquella misma zona del cuello, y el hongkonés soltó un gemido ronco.

"_Supongo que eso es algo bueno_" se dijo Islandia. Aunque tampoco estaba del todo convencido sobre cómo debía continuar. Por lo que siguió acosando el cuello de la otra nación, hasta que ésta decidió detenerlo.

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? —preguntó el nórdico, ya que ese había sido su primer pensamiento ante la repentina acción del otro.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió el pelirrojo, con un sonrojo en las mejillas—Lo haces hasta demasiado bien. Y por eso creo que deberías ir más abajo—Y con eso alzó una ceja, como para preguntarle al de cabello plateado si entendía a lo que se refería. Islandia asintió, con un poco de vergüenza, pero le hizo caso al otro.

Ayudó a Hong Kong a quitarse la remera negra, y pudo observar el bien formado torso del pelirrojo en todo su esplendor. Incluso le dio un poco de envidia, aunque lo suyo no estaba tan mal.

Deslizó las manos por el pecho de Hong Kong, y sí que era digno de envidia. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, tal vez podría lamerle los pezones… ¡pero eso era realmente pervertido! Y no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara luego (y menos que menos durante). Tal vez a lo mejor sólo debía tocar. Por lo que rozó levemente uno de esos botones. Luego se animó a tocar más, tironeando suavemente, sin que al hongkonés le doliera.

—Jo, Islandia, no te creía capaz de hacer eso—confesó el pelirrojo, y eso hizo que la nación del norte de Europa se sonrojara enormemente.

—Yo… pensé que te gustaría—murmuró Islandia.

—Sí, por supuesto que me gustó. Sólo que es una grata sorpresa saber que eres tan bueno para esto—Islandia sospechó que mentía. O al menos, que no decía completamente la verdad. Él no sabía muy bien qué hacer, se limitaba a probar lo que había escuchado por ahí a lo largo de su existencia.

—Sólo trato de hacer que te guste—admitió el nórdico.

—Cualquier cosa que venga de ti me encanta—le recordó el asiático.

Luego volvió a tomar las riendas del _juego_, empujando a Islandia para que quedara nuevamente abajo.

Hong Kong comenzó a quitarle la camisa al albino, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel. No pudo contener las ansias de acariciar esa cintura. Le gustaba el cuerpo de Islandia. Le gustaba su forma de ser. Le gustaba todo Islandia.

Todo, excepto su hermano mayor. Se dio cuenta de eso segundos después.

— ¡Joder! ¿¡Qué mierda significa esto!? —gritó alguien.

Las dos naciones se sobresaltaron, y miraron hacia la puerta. Allí se encontraba Noruega, con cara de enfado, fulminando con la mirada tanto al otro europeo como al asiático.

—_Noru_, tranquilo…—dijo Dinamarca, llegando a dónde estaba el noruego—Deja a Islandia en paz…—al ver la situación y la posición en la que estaban los dos más jóvenes, no pudo evitar taparse los ojos— ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Noruega, deja de invadir su privacidad! —agregó, al ver que el escandinavo no se moría.

—No puedo permitir esto—refunfuñó el noruego.

Islandia estaba muerto de vergüenza. Intentó quitarse a Hong Kong de encima, pero parecía que las ansias asesinas de éste pesaban bastante. O simplemente en islandés ya no sentía ganas ni de hacer fuerza. Quería que la nieve se lo tragara.

Dinamarca seguía tapándose los ojos, intentando quitar al castaño de ahí, pero éste seguía en un duelo de miradas con el hongkonés.

—Es imperdonable—bufó el noruego—_Is_, no lo puedo creer.

—Pero…—murmuró el islandés—Tú ya sabías que nosotros dos salíamos.

—Sí, joder, ya lo sabía, y hasta me sorprendí a mí mismo aceptándolo.

"_Igual te costó bastante_" pensaron las otras tres naciones, al unísono.

—Pero... —continuó el noruego—Simplemente no me esperaba _esto_.

—Bueno, debes entender que tienen sus necesidades…—los defendió Dinamarca.

—No me refiero a eso, por mí pueden tener sexo dónde se les dé la regalada gana y cuando quieran—al decir eso, al hongkonés se le pasó un poco el enfado con su cuñado— ¡Pero esto no me gusta!

—Pero… ¿qué es exactamente lo que no te gusta? —se atrevió a preguntar el asiático.

Noruega miró al cielo, seguramente pidiéndoles fuerzas a los dioses, y luego chilló, histérico:

— ¡Mi hermano debería ser el que va arriba!

.

**(*)** ¿Por qué 2P!Hong Kong habla inglés? Bueno, como sabemos, pasó un buen tiempo con Iggy. Y el 2P!Hong Kong adora molestar a China, y una de sus tácticas más importantes es hablar inglés. Y digamos que el idioma se le pegó hasta el punto de usarlo en otras situaciones e.e


	16. LetoniaxBielorrusia

Letonia tocó un par de veces la puerta de la casa de Bielorrusia. Como siempre, escuchó los suaves pasos que se acercaba, y un intervalo de algunos segundos en los cuáles no hubo ningún ruido. Como siempre, la bielorrusa se veía al espejo durante un momento para luego abrirle la puerta.

—_Pryvitannie_—saludó amablemente la rubia, una vez le abrió la puerta. El letón entró, sintiéndose como si estuviera en su propia casa. Un aroma a comida recién horneada (seguramente, galletas) le llegó.

— ¿Qué has estado cocinando? —preguntó Letonia, abrazando por la cintura a su novia.

—Pastel—contestó ella. Bueno, había estado cerca—_Joseph_ me ayudó.

— ¿Ah, sí? —el rubio no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era _Joseph_. Seguramente algún conocido humano de la chica, vaya uno a saber. Confiaba en que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—Sí. Aunque a veces…—él esperó a que ella finalizara la frase—No es lo suficientemente caliente.

— ¿¡Perdón!? —exclamó Letonia, levemente alterado. Deseó haber oído mal, pero pocas veces sus oídos lo traicionaban.

—No pasa nada, no tienes porque disculparte. Se soluciona fácilmente. _Patricia_ suele ayudarme.

—Ah, ¿y quién es la tal _Patricia_? —continuó preguntando, mientras tomaba asiento y ella le servía vodka.

—Algo así como la vecina de _Joseph_. Aún así, ésos pequeños problemas con él no son nada comparado con los que me genera _Jordi_—Bielorrusia tomó asiento.

— ¿_Jordi_…? —Letonia bebió un largo trago de vodka.

—Debe ser el que me vio más veces desnuda que cualquier otra persona.

El letón no pudo evitar escupir todo lo que había bebido. Afortunadamente, no fue a parar encima de la rubia… pero ella lo observó con confusión. El rubio hiperventilaba, además, ¿¡cómo ella podía ser capaz de decirle eso con una sonrisa en la cara!? Aunque tal vez ella conocía a _Jordi_ desde mucho tiempo antes que a él…

—No es para que te alteres. _Jordi_ no es el único. También está _Xavier_. Y _Levan_…

— ¿¡Otro hombre!?

—Bueno, _Cornelia_ también cuenta…

— ¿¡Una mujer!? ¡Bielorrusia, creí que eras inocente!

—No veo lo malo…

— ¡No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero se supone que eras virgen cuando empezaste a salir conmigo!

—Pero…—ella se sonrojó—No te mentí cuando dije que lo era.

—Claro, entonces ellos te vieron desnuda. Y no pasó nada. Mira cómo te creo…

—Por supuesto que no, no podían hacer nada.

— ¿Eh?

—Ellos no pueden moverse—aclaró, como si fuera obvio.

—Oh, Dievs, dime que es todo una broma. No es como que los hubieras secuestrado y drogado…

—Por supuesto que no, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—De hecho, ya no sé qué pensar. _Jordi, Xavier, Levan… ¡Cornelia! _

— ¡Pero pagué por ellos!

Un silencio sepulcral se formó, mientras Letonia asimilaba la información.

—Joder… —murmuró, y luego comenzó a gritar— ¿¡En qué cosas estás metida, Bielorrusia!?

— ¡No sé! —gritó ella, asustándose. Algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos— ¡Sé que es inusual, pero estoy segura que mucha gente en el mundo lo hace!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, pero no creí que fueras de ésas que se las dan de tímidas cuando cometen perversiones peores que las de…!

— ¿¡Qué tiene de pervertido ponerle nombre a los objetos del hogar!? —gritó ella.

—¡Tiene que…! Un momento. ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Te dije que tenía de pervertido ponerle nombre a los objetos del hogar!

Letonia tomó asiento, frotándose las sienes.

"_Debí haberlo imaginado_…" se dijo.

.

—Letonia, me asustaste—la bielorrusa hizo un puchero.

—Lo siento. Es que… lo malinterpreté. No creí que _Joseph_ fuera un maldito horno y que _Patricia_ el ventilador que tienes en la cocina. Y que el resto fueran las cosas del baño.

—Ay, _Latvija_—ella suspiró—Al final, de los dos, el que tiene la mente más perversa eres tú.

—Eres tú la que me hace malinterpretar las cosas.

—Bueno, al menos fue todo un pequeño malentendido. Creo que debí haberte mencionado que le ponía nombre a las cosas de mi casa…

—Sí, debiste. Pero ya pasó—Letonia suspiró y abrazó nuevamente a su novia— ¿Ahora vas a presentarme a todos los muebles?

— ¿Ahora? Demoraría demasiado en hacerlo. Tendría que organizar un tour por la casa y deberías tomar nota, porque hay muuuuchos…—y Bielorrusia continuó parloteando, mientras el letón intentaba seguirle el hilo (algo casi imposible) de lo que iba diciendo.

Letonia se había llevado un susto sí, pero no fue nada comparado con la reacción de Rusia un tiempo atrás.


	17. SueciaxFinlandia

Suecia frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada la situación en la que se encontraba Finlandia. Y tenía ansias asesinas, pero debía controlarse. Sus superiores no le permitían ir y golpear al ruso con todas sus fuerzas, hasta dejar su sangre esparcida por toda la nieve. No, debía permanecer neutral. Jodidamente neutral. ¡Que se lo dejaran a Suiza!

La impotencia era demasiada.

"_Tal vez podría desobedecerlos_" pensó el sueco "_Tal vez valdría la pena hacerlo_".

Pero no eran los únicos que no le permitían hacer eso.

"—_No te necesito. Me las he arreglado todo este tiempo, no vengas ahora_" le había dicho Finlandia. Suecia lo habría tomado como sus típicas frases del estilo "_Te digo que no pero en realidad quiero que sí lo hagas_". No, ésa vez el finlandés había estado increíblemente serio. Algo era distinto.

Volvió a hundir la espada en el tronco del árbol, como si aquél ser vivo tuviera la culpa de lo que sentía, y lo que sucedía en aquella maldita guerra.

Era mejor desahogarse dándole con la espada a un árbol, que empezar a cortar la cabeza de todo aquél que se le pusiera enfrente.

—Eres un jodido terco—susurró, aunque supo que nadie lo escucharía. Y eso iba dirigido especialmente a Finlandia. De todas formas, aunque el finlandés no quisiera, él también debía obedecer a sus superiores. Era eso, o unas consecuencias en las que mejor no se ponía a pensar—Todo es culpa de Rusia—continuó.

Sí, porque si fuera otra nación, tal vez no estuviera tan alterado. Sólo quedaba confiar en que _Stalin_ cometiera demasiados errores.

A veces le costaba aceptar que Finlandia era fuerte. Más de lo que parecía. Si bien era bastante menudo, tenía una resistencia (y un carácter) que cualquiera envidiaría.

Sin embargo, seguía disconforme. Él debía estar con el finlandés en el frente para protegerlo. O mejor dicho, ni siquiera debían estar en un frente. Podrían estar juntos, en paz (En paz con los demás, claro, entre ellos dos nunca habría paz alguna). Podrían volver a los tiempos en los cuáles vagaban por el bosque luego de escapar de la casa de Dinamarca. O incluso mucho antes…

Soltó una carcajada amarga. Ésos tiempos no volverían jamás.

.

—Maldito Rusia. Malditas guerras—masculló Finlandia, cubriéndose las heridas de vendas. Aún así, eso no contribuía a calmar su dolor. Aguantó, por el bien de sus soldados, además que muchos estaban físicamente peor que él.

Se recostó contra una pared, y le dieron unas cuantas punzadas de dolor al intentar moverse sin mucho cuidado. Estaba destruido.

Suspiró, mientras escuchaba el griterío constante de los soldados. Suecia y Alemania, a su modo, lo estaban presionando para firmar un tratado de paz. Si lo hacía, perdería una parte de sus territorios, pero se salvaría de Rusia. Pero él no quería perder, y menos ante el ruso, por más fuerte que fuera.

.

El tiempo pasó, y al final, la Guerra de Invierno finalizó gracias a ése dichoso tratado.

Finlandia se dejó caer en la nieve, exhausto. Si bien su batalla había terminado, todavía estaban en el marco de una guerra mucho más grande, que no hacía más que empezar. Y eso, incluso para él, significaba aún más batallas.

Sintió ganas de gritar. Quería que todo eso finalizara de una vez. Todavía no era el tiempo de darse un respiro, aunque al menos se había sacado un gran problema de encima.

Contempló el cielo. Estaba atardeciendo, y la temperatura descendería mucho. Pero no sentía ganas de moverse. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y esperar hasta que las cosas terminaran de una vez.

—Finlandia—lo llamó una voz conocida. El aludido no se movió, pero el corazón se le aceleró al reconocer quién lo estaba llamando.

"_¿Suecia?_" retumbó en su mente.

Muchas sensaciones lo invadieron al mismo tiempo. Alivio al reconocer a alguien que no era su enemigo. Irritación porque arruinaban su depresivo momento de paz. Enfado por el sólo hecho de que se trataba de Suecia. Felicidad, por más insólito que sonara, porque también se trataba del sueco. Era demasiado contradictorio.

Por lo que le salió un gruñido mezclado con una carcajada, cosa que asustó un poco al sueco.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el más alto, acercándose al finlandés.

— ¿Acaso te parece que luzco bien? —Contestó con otra pregunta—Como siempre, no puedes quedarte callado. Imbécil.

—Qué amable recibimiento a la persona que te viene a ayudar—dijo, sarcástico.

—No me estás ayudando mientras te quedas ahí parado. Y no necesito tu ayuda.

—Si te vieras al espejo, no dirías lo mismo.

—Ya tengo una leve idea de cómo luzco, gracias por recordármelo—gruñó—De todas formas, ¿qué haces?

—Vengo a ayudarte.

—No te creo. Siempre hay intereses de por medio.

—Vine a ayudarte y posteriormente quedarme con tu alma…

—Sé serio. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ya te dije—contestó el sueco, intentando levantar al finlandés de la nieve.

— ¿Quieres que crea que tú haces esto sin ningún interés de por medio?

—Es la verdad. Aunque sí hay intereses, pero no del tipo que te imaginas. ¿Sabes? A veces hay personas que de verdad se preocupan por otros… —continuó con fingido desinterés, mientras cargaba a Finlandia en su espalda.

—Sí, lo sé. Sólo que tú no perteneces a ese tipo de personas.

—Hasta yo tengo un poco de bondad.

—Cuesta creerlo.

Suecia comenzó a caminar, con el finlandés en su espalda. Si bien no era el medio de transporte más cómodo o eficiente para el más bajo, debía admitir que no estaba tan mal. Aunque le doliera un poco el orgullo al ser cargado por Suecia (Bueno, al menos no era al estilo novia, tuvo que agradecer), era mejor eso a seguir tirado sin estar seguro qué hacer con su vida.

.

—Ya, vete. No hay razones para que te quedes—insistió Finlandia, acostado en su cama, mientras se tapaba algunas heridas con vendas.

— ¿Así me tratas luego de que te traigo hasta tu casa?

—No te lo pedí, tú me agarraste.

—Tú no opusiste resistencia.

—No es como si tuviera otra opción teniendo en cuenta mi estado…

—_Siempre_ encuentras la forma de oponer resistencia.

Finlandia intentó no sonrojarse a causa de la vergüenza al verse descubierto. Quisiera o no, Suecia lo conocía demasiado bien. Más de lo que le convenía.

— ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? —cambió de tema el sueco.

—Dormir—contestó el finés. Era lo que más deseaba en aquél momento.

—Me refiero a la guerra.

—Sobrevivir—respondió, finalizando su "tratamiento médico" y dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Quería dormir, pero la voz del escandinavo frustraba sus intentos de hacerlo.

—Eso espero. Cuando todo esto termine…

—Si es que termina—interrumpió, somnoliento.

—Va a terminar.

—Para ti es fácil, porque eres neutral…

—Tampoco es tan sencillo. Tengo muchas presiones…

—Joder, Suecia. Cierra la boca—lo calló, furioso—Vete a casa y déjame en paz.

—Oblígame.

—No deberías invadir mi residencia privada.

—Si a esto se le puede llamar residencia…—masculló el sueco, a lo que el finlandés se enfureció aún más. Bien, su casa era pequeña y modesta, pero sólo porque la de Suecia era digna de la realeza, no tenía porqué echárselo en cara.

—No te metas con mi casa. O te echo yo mismo.

—Creo que no tienes fuerzas para eso…

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo por ti mismo? —lo desafió, incorporándose bruscamente de la cama. Eso hizo que le dolieran mucho las heridas, pero no iba a dejar que el sueco lo pasara por encima fácilmente.

—No hace falta. Se te abrirán las heridas. Ninguno de los dos quiere eso.

—No, tú lo que quieres es molestar.

—No, yo lo que quiero es estar contigo—contraatacó, con una sonrisa burlona.

Finlandia, a pesar de la burla, se relajó. Era normal en el otro lanzar una de esas frases y luego sonreír burlonamente. Pero eso ejercía un cierto efecto tranquilizador en el finlandés.

—Sólo… no molestes—terminó, tapándose nuevamente con las sábanas.

— ¿No opondrás más resistencia? —cuestionó Suecia.

—Estoy cansado. Además, vas a terminar haciendo lo que se te dé la gana.

El sueco parecía querer algo más, pero se calló. El finlandés intentó conciliar el sueño, con la respiración de Suecia como sonido de fondo.

La interrupción sueca tardó un poco en llegar, pero lo hizo.

—Estoy preocupado por ti.

—Deberías preocuparte por tus propios asuntos—contestó el finés, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—En cierto modo, tú también eres uno de mis asuntos. De los más importantes.

Finlandia decidió no contestarle. Pero Suecia estuvo seguro de que no se equivocaba al afirmar que el otro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante sus palabras.

* * *

Algunos se habrán dado cuenta que me basé en la Guerra de Invierno para escribir este capítulo. Y fue uno de los que más me gustó escribir (Es que el SuFin es una gran debilidad :3).


	18. AustriaxHungría

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? —fue la pregunta de Austria. Hungría evitó fulminarlo con la mirada. Era casi un acto reflejo para ella, pero también sabía que eso parecía generarle cierta satisfacción a aquél austríaco estrafalario.

—No te incumbe—fue la cortante respuesta de la nación femenina, que continuaba mirando la puesta de sol de aquél día.

—Si crees que hacer eso te da aires de interesante, puedes ir abandonando tu actividad—la molestó Austria.

Lo cierto era que los colores del paisaje contribuían a darle a la húngara cierta belleza. Ella ya era muy hermosa de por sí (Aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de su personalidad), pero en aquella situación parecía un poco más _especial_. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba nada para Austria: Seguiría molestándola hasta el fin de los tiempos

—De hecho—continuó el austríaco—Pareces una estúpida. Más de lo que ya eres.

La chica tuvo que abstenerse de dar media vuelta y tirarle con una piedra.

—Ve a casa a romper pianos, Austria. O los vidrios. Porque esas melodías que compones son una completa abominación…

—O simplemente, tú careces de oído musical. No me sorprende. Careces de muchas cosas.

— ¿Huelo envidia?

—No gracias. Tal vez no te falten tetas, pero tu capacidad mental…

—Oh, cierra la boca.

—Vamos, ¿seguro que no quieres saberlo?

—No.

—Qué aguafiestas, Hungría. Incluso te iba a comparar con un animal… pero bueno, supongo que estaría siendo muy malo. Con los animales, claro.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Ése lugar ya está superpoblado—arrugó la nariz—Pero tal vez deberías ir allí. Teniendo en cuenta las veces que implícitamente Prusia te lo ha sugerido… es raro que no hayas obedecido a tu obsesión de toda la vida, vamos.

— ¡Jamás me dijo eso!

—Pero lo pensó. Dije que lo hizo "implícitamente".

—Déjame decirte algo, pero te advierto que no será para nada implícito—ella apartó la mirada del bello paisaje, acercándose al austríaco—El mundo sería un lugar mejor si tú desaparecieras de la faz de la Tierra.

—Puede que sí. Pero es más divertido quedarme aquí y joderlos a todos. Sobre todo a ti~.

—Gracias por el cariño—ella sonrió, y Austria se sonrojó levemente. No esperaba esa reacción—Supongo que es tu manera de demostrar que te gusto.

— ¡Ni lo pienses! ¿Tú, gustarme? Ni en un millón de años —mintió—Vaya, al parecer la niña obsesionada y calentona tiene buen sentido del humor…

—Tal vez tengo razón.

—N-no—dijo, y se dio cuenta de lo inseguro que sonó—No. Estás mal si crees eso.

"_Perra_" maldijo el de habla alemana para sus adentros. ¿Cómo se había percatado de eso?

Lo cierto era que la húngara se encontraba improvisando. Pero extrañamente, aquella técnica había surtido efecto.

—Parece que te quedaste sin palabras—continuó ella, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—O tal vez no quiero gastar saliva contigo—masculló en respuesta.

—Sigue mintiéndote a ti mismo. Todos sabemos que soy irresistible.

—La clase de mujer irresistible cuyo amor imposible no cae ante sus encantos…

—Prusia es un poco… distinto a los demás hombres.

—Sí, es gay—masculló Austria.

—No lo creo. De todas formas, ¿cómo fue que terminamos hablando de la sexualidad de Prusia?

—Exactamente no lo sé, pero no me sorprende, contigo siempre se termina hablando de Prusia de una forma u otra…

—Y contigo siempre terminamos discutiendo o peleando de una forma u otra—ella sonrió, y por primera vez, el austríaco hizo lo mismo.

Ambos permanecieron así, hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.

—Qué estúpidos—bufó Austria, borrando la sonrisa—Me voy a atormentar a los vecinos. Nos veremos más tarde. Por desgracia.

—Eso es, vete y déjame en paz. Hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, si Dios es bondadoso. Tal vez hasta nunca.

—Ya quisieras, estúpida.

Austria se fue caminando, mientras la de cabellos claros clavaba sus ojos en la espalda del azabache.

Tal vez toda esa tensión no fuera necesariamente odio.

* * *

Otra pareja normal pero un poco extraña en 2P!~. Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a todos por leer y/o comentar :'3.


	19. RusiaxEEUU

Rusia se encontraba sentado en la sala de juntas, cómodo, leyendo un libro bastante interesante. Pero no contó con cierta interrupción.

—_Hey_, Rusia—saludó Estados Unidos— ¿Qué cuentas, idiota?

—Números—se encogió de hombros—Aunque en este momento, los segundos que aguantaría sin pegarte un puñetazo.

—Siempre con el mismo estilo de chistes. Deberías renovarte.

—Como digas—suspiró— ¿Qué quieres?

—Tu alma—respondió con una sonrisa tétrica, a lo que el ruso lo golpeó con su libro—_Auch._ Está bien, es que estoy aburrido.

—Entonces ve a molestar a otro. Como a Inglaterra. Estará encantado de recibirte.

—No. Otra vez pelean con Francia sobre quién se queda con Canadá.

—Interesante, cuéntame más—respondió con sarcasmo, volviendo a enfocarse en la lectura.

—No me tomes el pelo.

—Entonces no me jodas más.

Cuando el americano hizo silencio, el ruso creyó que se habría librado de él, al menos de momento. _Casi _sonrió de alivio.

Porque no duró demasiado.

—Eh, Rusia…—volvió a decir el americano, y el ruso se aguantó las ganas de estamparle algo en la cara mucho más pesado que el libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres una patada en las regiones vitales? Porque con gusto te la doy.

—No, gracias por el ofrecimiento, eres muy amble—contestó con sarcasmo—Quiero jugar un juego.

—Si finges ser el idiota de esa película estadounidense que anda con máscara y siempre quiere jugar, te saco de aquí a patadas.

— ¿Tienes algún tipo de fetiche con las patadas? Digo, porque siempre andas con ganas de darme una…—suspiró—En fin, iba a proponerte un juego de desafíos, pero tal vez tienes miedo…

— ¿Miedo? ¿De ti? Buen chiste, deberías dedicarte a la comedia…

—Supongo que entonces aceptas…

—No veo por qué no—el ruso se encogió de hombros. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, no hubiera aceptado, por más que lo trataran de miedoso. Pero tratándose de Estados Unidos, no pensaba ser el que cediera primero.

—Está bien—el norteamericano sonrió maliciosamente—Te desafío a hacer algo vergonzoso.

Rusia suspiró, y se quitó la bufanda.

—_Wait, what?_ —Interrumpió el pelirrojo, atónito— ¿A eso le llamas algo vergonzoso?

—No me gusta quitarme la bufanda—respondió el euroasiático, con un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¿Y pretendes que me lo crea?

—Haz lo que quieras. Nunca me quito la bufanda.

—Bien, bien. Te creeré. Porque ahora que lo pienso, nunca te vi sin bufanda…

—Cambiemos de tema.

—Está bien. Te toca a ti plantearme un desafío.

—Te desafío a besar a Inglaterra.

—… ¿Es broma, verdad?

—No. Hablamos de desafíos, y ya te planteé el mío.

—Te odio.

.

Inglaterra miró al estadounidense, con cierto escepticismo. Rusia los observaba de lejos. Estados Unidos sintió la mirada del ruso en su nunca, pero no iba a acobardarse, no en ése momento.

Se inclinó hacia su ex tutor, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Se fue de allí antes de que el inglés pudiera reaccionar gritándole palabras demasiado dulces para la salud.

.

—Ahí tienes. Cumplí tu desafío—se regodeó el americano.

—No me refería a ese tipo de beso—contestó el ruso.

—Tú dijiste un beso, no especificaste dónde.

—Bien, entonces te reto…

—No—lo cortó Estados Unidos—Es mi turno.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sorpréndeme, cerdito capitalista.

—…Tampoco se me ocurre nada.

—Era de esperarse. Idiota—suspiró, volviendo a su libro.

—Te reto a dejar de leer ese libro.

—No acepto.

— ¡No puedes negarte!

—Me niego si quiero.

—Eres un cobarde~.

—No querer dejar de leer un libro no es de cobardes—le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No, es de gente idiota.

—Me voy—sentenció, poniéndose de pie. Ya no tenía paciencia para aguantar a aquél pelirrojo.

— ¡Espera, Rusia! ¡Todavía no cumpliste tu desafío!

—El juego se acaba.

.

Rusia se disponía a entrar en su habitación. Estaba bastante cansado, aunque al menos había logrado avanzar bastante con la lectura.

Pero no esperó encontrarse al americano en su habitación.

Sin decir nada, salió de allí, cerrando suavemente la puerta. Obviamente, el maldito juego de desafíos le había afectado. Volvió a entrar, deseando que fuera asunto de su imaginación.

Pero no, Estados Unidos seguía allí, observándolo con atención.

Ésa vez, Rusia no pudo esforzarse en pensar que se trataba de una alucinación.

.

— ¿¡Qué mierda haces en mi habitación!? —gritó el ruso, exaltado.

—Me metí por la ventana—respondió el americano, como si nada.

— ¡Eso no explica el porqué estás aquí!

—Porque no terminamos nuestro juego de desafíos.

—Muérete. En serio. _Muérete_—tomó al norteamericano por el cuello de la camisa, alzándolo hasta que el pelirrojo quedara a su altura—No voy a seguir con ese estúpido juego.

—Pues tenemos un problema, porque yo sí que quiero seguir jugando—esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

Rusia frunció el ceño. Estaba a sólo unos metros de la ventana. Podría lanzar al más bajo por ahí. Pero eso no evitaría que volviera, a molestarlo todavía más.

Como lo detestaba.

.

—Bien, pero haremos sólo una ronda más.

—…Bien—aceptó Estados Unidos. No pedía nada más. Se le había ocurrido una brillante idea para molestar al ruso.

—Tú dirás—anunció Rusia, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te desafío a dejarte besar sin oponer resistencia.

"_Podría haber sido peor_" pensó el euroasiático, algo aliviado.

—Está bien—aceptó el castaño—Déjame ir a buscar alguna chica medianamente linda…

—Yo elijo quién.

El más alto volvió a encogerse de hombros. Seguramente, el estadounidense elegiría una chica no muy guapa. Pero no le importó demasiado, sería sólo un beso, y se sacaría aquello de encima. Tal vez hasta podría vengarse cuando le tocara proponerle algo a Estados Unidos.

—Bien, ¿entonces quién me va a besar? —preguntó el eslavo, queriendo acabar con eso.

—Yo.

—Ya…—el ruso abrió los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta del monosílabo que había usado el otro— ¿¡Me estás jodiendo!?

—No. Te voy a besar yo. Y vas a quedarte quieto, sin oponerte. Ya aceptaste~.

—…Te odio—fueron las últimas palabras de Rusia, antes de que el pelirrojo se inclinara hacia él para besarlo.

.

Estados Unidos esperaba que Rusia le siguiera en el juego. En el sentido que se olvidaría del asunto de los desafíos y continuarían con actividades más _interesantes_. No podía quejarse, ese ruso era una especia de debilidad para él. Y jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien besarlo. Al menos había cumplido con la promesa de mantenerse impasible.

—Ya tengo el próximo desafío para ti.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó el estadounidense, curioso.

—Que te vayas a la mierda de mi casa.

—Pero… ¿no te gustó? Es decir, puedes pedir otra cosa, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

—Fue-ra-de-mi-ca-sa—exigió Rusia, amenazadoramente.

El americano no tuvo otra opción. Le habían ganado en su propio juego.

—Volveré… —prometió solemnemente. Rusia lo empujó hacia afuera, y el estadounidense cayó, tropezándose con todo.

—No, no vuelvas—ordenó el castaño, cerrando la ventana. Al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, no pudo evitar insultar al norteamericano en su mente, y rezar porque no se le haya notado el sonrojo en ningún momento.

Por su culpa, ahora el su frecuencia cardíaca había aumentado bastante. Y quién sabía si lograría conciliar el sueño aquella noche.


End file.
